<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unfortunate Reunion by DeathBecomesNerds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316549">The Unfortunate Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBecomesNerds/pseuds/DeathBecomesNerds'>DeathBecomesNerds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snatch. (2000), The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Gen, Post-Break Up, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBecomesNerds/pseuds/DeathBecomesNerds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go from bad to worse for Astrid Stark as she just wants to go home after a shitty day at work. She runs into her ex, Raymond Smith at a pub after her car won't start, meanwhile the Russians have returned with vengeance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mickey Pearson/Rosalind Pearson, Raymond Smith/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Violence (gang related, and like a TINY mention of Domestic Violence). </p><p>There are things referenced in here that I'm writing other little vignettes for, so just keep an eye out for those. I'm most likely going to write a smut sequel to this. Probably. I don't know. </p><p>Please enjoy! Comment. Kudos. Tell your friends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She locked up the cafe and sighed heavily, resting her head on the door for a moment before raising it and looking around the still busy street.</p><p>To say it was a ‘bad day’ would be an understatement; it was as if the universe was out to get Astrid today for some past indiscretion—but nothing came to mind.</p><p>Astrid wanted to call Ray, tell him about her day, and then ask for a drink. But she couldn’t. For the first time in the past three months, she thought about him. The break-up was explosive and quick, but once it was all said and done, Astrid moved on.</p><p>As she walked down the sidewalk to her car, she saw the familiar building: The Princess Victorian Pub.</p><p>She smirked to herself, tempted to go in for a drink, but she wasn’t sure she could handle any more people for the day. She sunk into her car and turned the ignition, only to hear sputtering which made Astrid’s stomach drop.</p><p>
  <em>No. No. No. No!</em>
</p><p>She punched her steering wheel before groaning, grinding her teeth before glancing over at the pub again, completely defeated.</p><p>“Fine. Have it your way.” She muttered to the universe before getting out of her car and crossing the street.</p><p>The pub didn’t look too busy as she opened the door, seeing a few group of patrons sitting through the several booths and tables but it wasn’t too crowded.</p><p>She looked over at the bar to see Bobby, putting up another glass when he looked over to see her, smiling brightly and enticing Astrid to the bar.</p><p>“Well, look at that! Missed seeing you coming around!” Bobby greeted.</p><p>Astrid let a chuckle out as she nodded “Yeah. It has been too long.”</p><p>“What can I get you love?” Bobby asked, already reaching for a pint glass.</p><p>“A pint, and…” and glanced down at the menu, she figured she could eat since she’d have to wait for a tow service at this point.</p><p>Bobby put the full pint glass in front of her “I’ll set you up with the usual?” He offered.</p><p>Astrid nodded “Let’s do that.”</p><p>She immediately felt a familiar presence stand next to her, the infamous cologne gave her a chill down her back, but she refused to look over at him.</p><p>“Put it on Mickey’s tab, Bobby.” Ray requested.</p><p>Bobby nodded “Right, Boss.” he said before walking away.</p><p>She swallowed hard, taking a deep breathe before looking over at Ray who looked her over with his sparkling blue eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I fucking hate you.</em>
</p><p>“How are you?” Ray asked.</p><p>Astrid shrugged “Bit of a shit day, actually.” she admitted, unable to lie as he looked at her.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that.” Ray said.</p><p>They stood in silence, Astrid took a sip of her pint before Ray cleared his throat “Come sit with me?” He offered.</p><p>She knew she couldn’t wiggle her way out of this, Astrid knew it was more of an order than offer—at the same time, her anger beginning to boil as she thought about the fight, the fact that he was even here so late, or whoever he was fucking now. There has to be someone.</p><p>Ray walked her to the back of the pub, Mickey’s other other office, though Mickey was nowhere to be found. Just a pub table covered in accounting books, notebooks, receipts, and other pieces of paper. As well as a single cup of tea.</p><p>“Where’s Mickey?” Astrid asked as Ray pulled a seat out for her.</p><p>“He and Ros are on holiday.” Ray said as he took a seat next to her.</p><p>Astrid smiled “Good for them.” She looked around the pub, taking another sip “So then what are you doing here? Wouldn’t it be quieter to work at your home office?” she asked.</p><p>“Funny you say that, it’s been a bit too quiet there lately.” he said, glaring her down while lacing his fingers.</p><p>She didn’t know what to say, she looked away and Ray immediately gestured out towards her before saying something, only to knock her pint glass off of the table--spilling its contents all over Astrid and the table before the glass shattered on the floor.</p><p>“Fuck!” Astrid said, standing up from her seat.</p><p>Ray stood up “Shit. I’m sorry! Let me clean that up!” he remarked, stomping his way to the bar to grab a towel while Astrid immediately reached out to save the documents already covered in beer.</p><p>“No, no, Astrid, don’t worry about that!” Ray argued, beginning to pat Astrid down.</p><p>Astrid sighed, taking the towel from him “It’s fine, Raymond! It’s just beer!” she protested.</p><p>“Astrid, I’m so sorry!” Ray pleaded.</p><p>The American sighed, grabbing Ray’s tea and tossing its contents onto his vest and shirt “See? Now we’re even! I’d much rather take a spilled beer than a shot up cafe.” she said.</p><p>Ray tried not to smile. <em>Still the clever one as always.</em></p><p>They stood in silence, Ray looked over his ex and felt his heart beat going at the rate of a jackhammer, his instinct was to touch her even after she hadn’t been called ‘his’ in three months. It drove him insane.</p><p>“You never came home,” Ray muttered.</p><p>It took Astrid by surprise as she looked up at the gentleman, seeing a pained look on his face as she swallowed hard “You never called.” she whispered.</p><p>“I wanted to,” Ray said “But you were so angry. I figured you would have cooled off in a few days, and come back. But you didn’t. And Mickey, he--”</p><p>Astrid couldn’t stop herself from smirking “Mickey,” she echoed “...he always had something to say when he came in. But I was so angry, Ray.” she told him.</p><p>Ray reached for her face, his thumb inches from her lip when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his jeans pocket, he pulled his hand away and pulled his phone out of his pocket to see: Mickey.</p><p>“...the hell?” Ray muttered as he answered the call “Boss, how’s Maui?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m not in Maui. I’m at home. Where are you?” Mickey asked, almost rushed.</p><p>Ray walked away from Astrid “What? Why--I’m at the pub.”</p><p>“I need you here, now! I’ll explain when you get here.” Mickey said, hanging up before Ray could even ask any questions. Ray put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed all of his paperwork and put it back in his case before turning to Astrid “I have to go…” he said.</p><p>Astrid nodded “Okay,” she muttered.</p><p>He sighed “It was Mickey, something’s wrong.”</p><p>“You don’t have to explain anything to me, Ray--we’re not together anymore.” Astrid reminded him.</p><p>Ray shook his head “No, I want you to come with me. Please. Something sounded off.”</p><p>Astrid nodded “Okay.” she said softly, grabbing her bag just as Bobby walked in with a cheeseburger and chips. Astrid smiled, taking the plate before sighing at him “I have to take this to go…” she said as Ray ushered her out the backdoor “I’ll bring the plate back!” she said before leaving.</p><p>Ray walked her to his car, guiding her into the passenger seat before he threw himself into the driver and sped into the night towards Mickey’s house.</p><p>The car ride was silent, Astrid listened to the engine rev as she looked at all the passing buildings and lights, subconsciously grabbing a chip from the plate and eating it. Ray glanced over at her and shook her head “I can’t believe you took that.” he muttered.</p><p>“It wasn’t like I planned on it.” Astrid retorted.</p><p>Ray chuckled. Astrid glanced over at him, not being able to help herself admire him in the dark with a fond memory of them hiding in Mickey’s backyard courtyard and making out during a banquet--she could almost feel his lips on her when she came back to reality and sighed “You want a fry?” she offered.</p><p>“No, I don’t want a fry. Thank you.” Ray said softly as he pulled into Mickey’s drive way.</p><p>He parked the car and killed the engine before looking over at Astrid as he got out of the car, Astrid slowly followed behind, still holding her plate as Ray extended the door open for her as they both entered.</p><p>“Boss?” Ray called out as he closed the door.</p><p>They both heard footsteps coming down the hall, Astrid held her breath while holding the plate when she saw Mickey walk in with his eyes glued to his phone “Ray--it’s those fucking Russians again, I--” he looked up to see the two of them standing in front of him “Astrid.” he said abruptly.</p><p>Astrid just stood there, not sure what to do at that moment; Mickey glanced at her, then at Ray, before looking at the two of them “Wh--are…” he couldn’t form a sentence.</p><p>“Boss, The Russians?” Ray asked.</p><p>Mickey nodded “Ray, they found me in Maui. They almost got Rosalind.” he seethed.</p><p>“I don’t understand. I made sure your holiday was under lock and key!” Ray responded.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Mickey said “They found us. And now I had to cut my vacation short, plus I’m afraid they’re on the way here. I’ve called Bunny and Dave, Roger is already here--so get ready.” Mickey said before walking up to Astrid and grabbing her hand before walking away with her.</p><p>Astrid looked behind her at Ray who watched her leave, she hummed before looking back at Mickey who seemed concerned and distraught as he held her hand like a father trying to keep a child by his side.</p><p>“So are you and Raymond back together?” he asked, not sounding too thrilled.</p><p>“No.” she simply said. Mickey stopped in the hallway and looked at Astrid, if almost distraight by her answer. “You don’t have to look so excited about it.” she said.</p><p>Mickey sighed “Honestly, I’m just relieved that you’re here. You’re in as much danger as the rest of us.” he told her.</p><p>Astrid looked at him “Why?”</p><p>“You killed 4 of a Russian Oligarchs security detail with a fire poker, Astrid. They’re a little pissed about it.” Mickey said.</p><p>Astrid couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes “Are these guys ever gonna fucking stop? They’ve been trying to kill you and Ray for how long? And you’re still alive and he has to keep hiring guys to kill you!”</p><p>Mickey smiled “Oh, Astrid.” he said, tugging on her hand again as he walked her through another hallway and down a flight of stairs into a basement where Mickey opened a simple wooden set of doors and pulled her inside the room.</p><p>“Honestly, Mickey, this is a bit ridiculous! Nobody’s coming!” Ros said, her back to them before she turned around to see Astrid and was stuck in place. Astrid was kind of over the reactions, she knew it had been awhile since they had really ‘seen’ her, but the shock and awe of her presence really felt overdone to her.</p><p>“Astrid,” Ros finally said “Fancy seeing you here.” she looked over at Mickey “So is she the Russian assassin here to kill us?” she mocked.</p><p>Mickey looked at his wife unamused “Raymond brought her. She’s going to stay down here with you.” he said before walking up to a painting and pulling it back to expose a shotgun and one box of shells.</p><p>“Astrid, you’ve shot a gun, yes?” Mickey asked as he pulled the gun off the wall.</p><p>Astrid nodded, putting her plate down and walking up to Mickey as he loaded the gun with 5 casings before handing it to her.</p><p>“Lock the door behind me when I leave. I’m sorry. You both are too important to lose. If <strong><em>anybody</em></strong> that isn’t me or Ray comes through that door: shoot to kill.” He insisted.</p><p>She nodded, glancing at Ros whose look changed drastically as Mickey approached her for a kiss and a typical married couple ‘lovey dovey’ talk before he left. Astrid bolted and locked the door behind him, just as he asked.</p><p>The two women stared at each other before Astrid sighed and rested the shotgun by the door.</p><p>“How are you, love?” Ros asked softly.</p><p>Astrid huffed “This has been the worst fucking day of my life.”</p><p>Ros smiled “Come have a drink with me, love.” she said as she walked up to the cabinet “If we’re going to be stuck down here all night, might as well have a little fun.”</p><p>“What if I have to shoot somebody?” Astrid asked.</p><p>“It’s a shotgun, Astrid,” Ros said as she poured a glass of whiskey “You just have to shoot it in the right direction.” she said before turning to give Astrid the glass.</p><p>Astrid smiled softly, taking the glass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ros was on her 5th glass while Astrid sipped on her 3rd, the two of them talking about nonsense and laughing about feminine issues when suddenly Ros shifted on the couch and changed the energy.</p><p>She sat up and looked at Astrid “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Sure.” Astrid said, taking another sip.</p><p>“What was the fight about? Between you and Ray?” she asked, putting her glass down on the table in front of them.</p><p>Astrid sighed, if she wasn’t so drunk she might have told Ros to fuck off--but luckily for her…</p><p>“After that last thing with the Russain’s, I wanted to be more in the know with what was going on. And Ray didn’t want me to. He wanted me to stay in the dark, even though 4 Russians broke into his house and tried to kill me.” Astrid said, taking another sip “...we both said things that we probably didn’t mean. It got out of control really quick. And then I told him it was over. Didn’t even hesitate.” she muttered as she played with the glass.</p><p>Ros nodded “When Mickey saw the bruise....”</p><p>“It was an accident.” Astrid interrupted “He was gesturing while I was walking past him, and then ‘bam’. Pinky ring to the face.” she began to tear up as she remembered. Astrid scuffed, trying to hide a chuckle “You know, until today, I completely put him out of sight, out of mind. All because my fucking car wouldn’t start…” She shot the last of the whiskey. “And now I’m in his boss’ basement, drinking his expensive whiskey and crying in front of his wife. Waiting.” she hissed.</p><p>Ros scooted closer to Astrid and took her hand “If it’s any consolation, we miss you very much. And I know Raymond misses you terribly.” she said.</p><p>Astrid opened her mouth to speak when they heard a gunshot from above them, alarming them from their conversation. Astrid felt her stomach drop as she stood up and rushed to grab the shotgun and stand by the door. Ros gripped tightly to the couch as they both heard another shot above them--Astrid pressed herself against the wall as she felt adrenaline begin to course through her veins.</p><p>“Well,” Ros said, grabbing her glass and drinking the rest of her scotch “...looks like you got what you wanted.” she forced a smile.</p><p>Astrid was silent. Several more rounds of gunshots being heard from upstairs and around the estate--Astrid wanted to open the door, but she knew it was too dangerous. After a few moments, the two women could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, Astrid swallowed hard as she gently rested her ear against the door to listen to see who it was.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She looked at Ros “Get behind the couch.” she whispered.</p><p>Just then, the doorknob began to jiggle, before a low Russian curse came from the other side of the door, Astrid gripped the shotgun as Ros jumped behind the couch and ducked, not even bothering to look over to see what Astrid was doing. The young girl positioned the gun against her shoulder and aimed it at the door, waiting, when out of nowhere someone shot at the doorknob--Astrid threw herself against the wall by the door and waited.</p><p><br/>Her heart raced, her eyes were focused on the door as the knob turned and in walked a burly Russian. She didn’t hesitate. Cock. Boom. He didn’t even see her coming. She pumped the gun again, shooting at the man immediately behind him and took him down, flying him down the basement hall and he fell at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>Astrid aimed the gun as she looked out the door, nothing but the dead Russians on the floor and the blood pools that were extending past the bodies. <em>Mickey’s gonna kill me.</em> She reached down and grabbed the pistol by her feet that the first Russian dropped when she heard more footsteps going down the stairs. She looked up. <em>Another. Aw, fuck me!</em></p><p>She shot the gun at him, hitting him in the chest but he still stood as he raised his gun. Cock. Bam. Another shot and he finally fell onto the steps. Another one coming down the stairs. Astrid screamed in frustration and shot him immediately and watched him go down. She stood in silence before backing into the room when another set of footsteps came down the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>I must have alerted the whole damn brigade. Shit!</em>
</p><p>Astrid cocked the gun, aiming at the Russian coming down the stairs and pulled the trigger. Nothing. She cocked it again and pulled, again--nothing.</p><p>“Oh, no.” she muttered, dropping the shotgun and aiming the new pistol. It all felt like slow motion as the Russian pointed his gun at her when a loud pop could be heard in the room and Astrid stood still. <em>Shit.</em></p><p>She felt warm liquid on her face as she reached up to touch it and look at her hand that was covered in blood.<em> I’m dead.</em> She looked back up, seeing the Russian in front of her fall to the floor and Ray standing behind him, gun in hand as he had just shot him.</p><p>Another adrenaline drop. Astrid swallowed hard as her and Ray looked at each other before she backed away and into the ‘safe room’ to see Ros slowly looking up from the couch. Astrid sighed “I think it’s over.” she announced.</p><p>“Holy Fuck!” Astrid heard behind her, she looked around to see Roger and Dave standing by Ray and looking in awe at the bodies laid about. Astrid huffed “Boys,” she got their attention and motioned to the 5 dead men on the floor “Clean it up.” she said before dropping the pistol and sitting down in the chair.</p><p>Ros stood up, seeing out the door before looking at Astrid in shock “Are you okay?” she muttered.</p><p>“Peachy,” Astrid said.</p><p>“ROS!? ASTRI--holy shit. Nevermind.” they both heard Mickey yell as Astrid stood up from her seat to see Mickey with Bunny at the bottom of the stairs, examining Astrid and Ray’s handiwork while Ray walked into the room and reached under Astrid’s elbow.</p><p>“Upstairs.” Ray commanded, gently pulling Astrid out of the room and Ros following behind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looked herself over in the mirror as she wiped blood away from her face, it felt cathartic and now that the dust has settled and the adrenaline was gone—her body was in a state of shock.</p><p>
  <em>What have I done?</em>
</p><p>The same thing happened last time when she hit that one guy in the neck with the fire poker. Killing someone was easy, living with it was hard.<em> I’ve done well this far…</em></p><p>A knock at the door disturbed her thought, she jumped slightly before glancing at the door “Just a second…” but the door opened anyway.</p><p>Astrid glanced up at the mirror to see Ray peek his head in before slowly entering the powder room.</p><p>“Hi.” She muttered, wiping the last bit of blood off of her face.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Ray asked, coming up behind her.</p><p>Astrid hummed “About as fine as I was five minutes ago when you last asked me.”</p><p>Ray smiled, blushing slightly with his hands out in front of him as if he were doing business, Astrid combed her hands through her hair before sighing and looking at him “Thank you. You saved my life. Again.” she muttered</p><p>“Anything for you, Star.” He said, looking back at her through the mirror, putting his hands on her waist, not even caring about the ramifications.</p><p>Astrid turned to face him, leaning against the sink and looking over his entire face before watching him slowly sink to his knees and his hands on her thighs as he gently rested his forehead against her knees.</p><p>“Ray…”</p><p>“You were right.” He said, interrupting her “You have always been right. I should have listened to you better. The last three months have been a living hell, Astrid, and today…” he struggled for a moment “The thought of losing you makes me want to die.” He told her, looking up at her “I’m literally on my knees begging you to give me another chance, and to please come home.” He said.</p><p>She couldn’t stop the tear that fell down her cheek, casually brushing it away before her hands rested in his hair as she played with it.</p><p>“I love you, Astrid.” He said clearly as his hands went up her thighs and gripped her ass.</p><p>She scuffed, her bottom lip quivering as she looked down at him. The strong, broad gentleman who she had seen be ruthless at one point or another, was just a shell of himself as he held on to her body like his life depended on it.</p><p>“I—“</p><p>The powder room door opened abruptly “Astrid, have you seen…” Mickey stopped in his tracks as he saw the two of them, losing his breath before swallowing hard “Sorry, I’ll give you two a moment.” He said before backing out of the tiny room and closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Ray…” Astrid muttered, pulling him up to his feet again.</p><p>Ray’s hands gripped her hips as he shook his head at her “I miss you. So much. Please come home.” he begged.</p><p>She sighed, closing her eyes from exhaustion before opening them again and looking into his eyes “I’ll think about it.” She whispered “But right now, I need to sleep.”</p><p>“I know.” Ray said, stroking her cheek “It’s been a long day…and you have to be at the cafe early.” he remarked.</p><p>Astrid raised an eyebrow at him while Ray smirked “Wednesdays are Inventory.” he said, reminding her that he knew everything about her; Astrid felt a ball of warmth develop in her chest as a small smile formed on her lips--knowing that he remembered all the little things made her remember what a good man he was...all things considered.</p><p>She didn’t hesitate, leaning in to kiss him and his body immediately pressed itself against Astrid, his lips hungry for her as his hands roamed around her body before he grabbed under her thighs and sat her on the sink before his hands lingered underneath her shirt. Astrid shook her head while humming in disapproval before she pulled away from the kiss and looked at Ray.</p><p>“You’re a sick man,” Astrid whispered playfully “You realize everyone will hear us?”</p><p>Ray shook his head “Let them,” he replied, leaning in for another kiss before Astrid moved off of the sink and smirked at Ray.</p><p>“No.” she said firmly.</p><p>Ray sighed, nodding in agreement but Astrid could see the frustration in his eyes that he was so desperate to hide from her. She squeezed his bicep as she walked past him to open the door from the Powder Room to see Mickey standing against the wall, waiting patiently.</p><p>She couldn’t stop herself from being embarrassed as she looked down at the floor before looking back up at him “Hey, Mickey…” she muttered before looking behind at Ray who adjusted his clothes before standing behind her.</p><p>Mickey smiled at her “Ros had something made for you to eat, if you want. She said you didn’t touch that pub grub you brought with you. I also got the guest room set up so when you’re ready, you can sleep here. I don’t want you going home, not yet.” he said before grabbing her arm gently and pulling her in for a hug.</p><p><em>This is so fucking awkward. I just wanna go to bed!</em> Astrid thought, slowly wrapping her arms around him in return. It felt like at least a minute before Mickey finally released her, looking her over with eyes that were glossed over with tears before he shook them away.</p><p>“No matter what, you are a part of our family.” Mickey insisted.</p><p>In nearly 10 months time, Mickey had gone from just some random cafe patron, to her number one fan, to basically family. That warming sensation in her chest got warmer as she let a smile out as she looked at Mickey and nodded “Thank you, Mickey.” she muttered “I’m gonna go to bed, goodnight.” she said before walking away from the two of them and down the hall.</p><p>Mickey looked at Ray, nudging his head towards Astrid as Ray nodded and followed behind Astrid to escort her to the guest room upstairs. Mickey looked down at his watch after watching the two of them walk away from his view: 2:13 A.M. It had been a long night, but he knew it wasn’t over yet. Not even a little bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, while writing this, I have come up with some ideas regarding Astrid's backstory, which you'll read about, and it ties in with another really awesome Guy Ritchie world/story. I've decided to turn this into more than just a two chapter ficlet thing, but rather an almost complete-ish story. </p><p>Also, I have a face claim in mind for Astrid (have for awhile now) in case anybody wants to know just ask...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She huffed as she heard Bunny’s footsteps pass by her bedroom door for the 30th time that night, she knew he was just doing his job and keeping watch, but the least he could do was be quiet. Not that it was going to change anything. </p><p>Astrid couldn’t sleep, she just stared at the ceiling. She contemplated life, the universe, and everything in between until none of it made sense anymore before she finally sat up in her bed, turned on the lamp and rubbed her face. <em> I wonder if Celeste would be willing to do Inventory? She’s pretty good at it. </em></p><p>Mid-thought, her bedroom door opened softly with Ray looking inside “You alright?” he asked her softly.</p><p>“No,” </p><p>Ray nodded as he entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him; the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and the bags under his eyes told her everything she needed to know about how Ray’s night was going as she patted down on the bed sheets. Ray smiled as he sat next to her on the bed “What’s on your mind?” he asked softly.</p><p>“I never told you about my dad, did I?” she asked. </p><p>Ray shook his head “You’ve never mentioned him.”</p><p>Astrid nodded, smiling softly as she looked down at her hands “Bullet Tooth Tony.” she muttered. </p><p>He tilted his head as watched her, Astrid looked up as she softly chuckled “That’s what people called him: Bullet Tooth Tony. He was a Bounty Hunter, here in London.” she said “...my mom met him when she came over here for summer holiday, with her friends. They had <em> a lot </em> of fun together.” she said, smirking while raising her eyebrows. </p><p>Ray smirked, enjoying her story “Yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah. She went home to Texas, and right before the semester started, she found out she was pregnant. She didn’t know what to do, until Tony found her. Not in like a creepy way--but, tracked her down to see if there was any chance they could stay connected.” she explained, adjusting in her seat “Of course, she told him. And <em> immediately </em>, he wanted her to move to London. And she did. And then I was born.” </p><p>Astrid sighed, playing with her fingers “My mom always said that my dad was a very ‘intense man’, I mean--he didn’t hit her, or drink or do drugs or anything crazy like that. He was just intense.” she said softly “When I was 5, my mom took me back to Texas. She had to love my dad from a distance, and he understood. But he loved me and my mom very much, so he would send money. He made sure we were taken care of. Always. And then one month, no money came. My mom thought maybe he got busy or something--but she knew that was bull shit. And then another month passed, and no money. So she called around to find him, only to be told by some random guy that he got shot by a stray bullet and died.” </p><p>She took a deep breath “I was 8.” </p><p>Ray reached out for her hand, stroking her fingers gently as he listened to her tell the story of her father. The ill-fated Bullet Tooth Tony.</p><p>“Growing up, my mom would always say I was a lot like my dad. I thought it was nice. But then I moved here, and all the stories I heard and the things I found out about him--he was a bad man. He was a really bad man. The other side of a complicated coin, the other man that either my mom refused to talk about, or maybe she just didn’t want to admit it. I’m a lot like my dad? I killed four men today, and I don’t feel bad about it. So, am I a bad person?” </p><p>Ray scooted closer, shaking his head “No, Astrid, you’re not! You are not a bad person in the slightest! You killed four men because they were going to kill you otherwise. And three months ago, you killed another man for the same reason. You’re not bad, baby. You’re the best of us all.” he told her, kissing her forehead “And if your dad was here, I’m sure he’d tell you the same thing.” he assured her. </p><p>Astrid smiled “He would have hated you.” she whispered. </p><p>“It wouldn’t have stopped me from loving you.” he whispered back. </p><p>Her smile turned into a soft smirk, playing with the button on his shirt before looking up at Ray, he immediately shook his head “I’m working, Astrid.” he told her. </p><p>“Just a quick poke?” she asked playfully.</p><p>Ray licked his lips as he looked at Astrid as she pushed back a few strands of her hair “Might make you feel a little bit better?” she said before leaning in softly and kissed his neck.</p><p>He fought every instinct within himself, wanting so badly to grab her and press her down while fucking her til the sun rose.</p><p>Her hand lingered on his chest after unbuttoning the top button of his shirt before it began moving downward to his pants and rubbed against his growing bulge.</p><p>“Don’t you want me?” She whispered.</p><p>Ray glanced at her longingly, she smirked before leaning in to kiss him, and that was all it took for him to shift from work mode to off the clock mode. He gripped tightly to her face before forcefully pushing her down on the bed before climbing on top of her.</p><p>Astrid moaned and Ray put his hand over her mouth “You have to be quiet, or I’m going to get into trouble. Do you understand?” He practically growled. She nodded, moving her face so Ray would take his hand back and put it up the night shirt she was wearing, pushing the fabric of her panties aside to stick his middle finger into her cunt.</p><p>“Baby…” Astrid moaned in a whisper.</p><p>Ray stroked his finger against her core, feeling her muscles contract against his finger. He wanted to take his time, but he knew Mickey would notice his absence soon enough which made Ray remove his finger. </p><p>She gasped, looking up at him in anger as he unbuckled his pants and smirked at her “Just a quick poke, yeah?” He reminded her.</p><p>“Please, Ray.” She begged.</p><p>Ray nodded, unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down just enough to expose his hard cock, giving himself a good stroke while Astrid removed her panties and let them fall to the floor; he pressed his body against hers as he rubbed the top of his cock against her clit, forcing Astrid jolt with a loud gasp. </p><p>She covered her own mouth, arching her back as she moved her legs up to Ray’s hips while she moved her own to quicken the pace of Ray’s cock against her clit. He chuckled, pulling his cock away from her clit before pressing his tip into her center--watching her claw at him to pull him inside of her. </p><p>“Ask nicely.” He told her.</p><p>Astrid gasped for air when she removed her hand from her mouth “Raymond, please fuck me.”</p><p>Ray smiled “Absolutely, my Star.” He said before pushing his cock all the way inside of her.</p><p>He groaned, grasping at the comforter as Astrid adjusted to the intrusion. For the first time in months, everything felt right while the muscles surrounding his cock held him in place. He pulled back slightly to hear her moan before she gripped tightly to his biceps, gently moaning his name.</p><p>He smiled, looking down at Astrid who looked up at him with lust in her eyes. He glanced at his hand that was gripping the comforter to see his pinky ring that bruised her face months ago—releasing his grip to pull the ring off and toss it away from them before he grabbed the nape of Astrid’s neck and gave a forceful thrust. </p><p>Astrid gasped before moaning in approval, she bit her lip as she closed her eyes while Ray forced his hips back and then gave another strong thrust. He pulled her close to him, kissing Astrid passionately before huffing.</p><p>“I fucking love you.” Ray groaned as he thrusted roughly “You are my fucking world,” he continued before giving another thrust, then beginning a series of thrusts that forced Astrid to move against the mattress.</p><p>She cried out, unable to silence herself before Ray put his hand over her mouth and grunted while his thrusts got harder and faster “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he continued with his praise “I never want you to leave our home ever again, I want you in my bed always.” he muttered before he reached his hand down in between them to start rubbing her clit. </p><p>“Fuck, Ray!” she gasped out through his hand. </p><p>Ray went quiet, focusing on his rhythm and his fingers as he watched Astrid struggle beneath him before pushing his hand away from her mouth so she could pull him closer to her for a kiss. He grunted into the kiss as he thrusted again--now feeling Astrid’s muscles tighten around his cock as his fingers pushed harder against her clit, forcing another moan. </p><p>“Raymond, yes.” Astrid moaned into the kiss, her nails digging into his arm before her back soon began to arch; her breathing hitched as her hips moved against his.</p><p>Ray watched her slowly succumb to the pleasure, watching her face contort as she gasped for air while her hips pace quickened and her back arched to the point where she’d probably snap in half any second. “That’s right Star,” he muttered “Cum for me, baby. Cum on this fucking cock.” he practically demanded of her. </p><p>Astrid grunted, letting the pleasure take her as she attempted to stifle a moan but failed miserably as it echoed through the room and probably down the hall as well. </p><p>He didn’t care, Ray felt a tingle down his spine knowing that probably the entire house heard Astrid as he continued to thrust into her with now reckless abandonment “That’s right, baby.” he muttered, watching Astrid come down from her orgasm. </p><p>“Cum inside me, Ray.” Astrid begged. </p><p>Ray chuckled “Say it proper, yeah?” </p><p>Astrid rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face “Fucking knock me up, Ray.” she said playfully. </p><p>With just her words, he felt the pop from the back of his head and he came inside of her, resting his face into the crook of her neck as he groaned. He gave a few more of his thrusts before finally stopping, the two of them laying against each other in their bliss before Ray finally cleared his throat and looked up at Astrid who was gasping for air. </p><p>“Feel better?” she asked him.</p><p>Ray nodded “A little bit, yeah.” he admitted before rolling off of Astrid while tucking his softening cock back into his boxers and redressing himself. He gave himself a moment before standing up, looking over at Astrid as she remained lying and watched as his cum dripped out of her cunt and onto the comforter and some down her leg. </p><p>She bit her lip as she watched him admire his handiwork before she finally sat up and closed her legs to him, she cleared his throat as she leaned down to grab her panties and put them back on. </p><p>He gently grabbed her face and pulled her chin up to look at him before he leaned in to kiss her “I love you.” he whispered. </p><p>Astrid softly smiled as she looked at him “I love you too.” she whispered back. </p><p>Ray nodded, taking his hand back “I will see you in the morning then?” he offered before waking towards the bedroom door when Astrid cleared her throat.</p><p>“Don’t forget your ring.” she told him.</p><p>He opened the bedroom door “You keep it.” he winked before leaving, gently closing the door as he did. </p><p>Astrid hummed, getting off the bed and now hurrying to the bathroom to clean up the cum that was now taking occupancy in her panties as well as still running down her leg. Though in her hurry, she stepped on Ray’s ring and leaned down to pick it up, examining it over before walking into the bathroom with urgency to clean up the mess that Ray left behind. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He adjusted the sleeves of his shirt, making them perfect while drinking his tea before he had to leave for work. After nearly two months, Ray could slowly begin to relax since the Russian’s hadn’t made another move, nor had anybody heard anything down the line, which made Ray happy as he took another sip of his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey and Ray were preparing to leave for America the next day, and Ray was trying to finish any loose ends before jetting off and leaving the business in the hands of well, less capable people. And Astrid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid had come home and things quickly got back to normal, Ray felt at peace once again and while he sipped on his tea and responded to the endless line of text messages--he could hear her gentle footsteps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over and smiled “Good morning, my love.” he greeted her as she approached him and greeted him back with a kiss “Did you sleep alright?” he asked her. Astrid nodded, a smirk forming on her face as she looked at him with her blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are you smirking at?” he asked playfully, taking his last sip of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> did it.” she muttered, placing a stick on the island next to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray raised an eyebrow “Did what?” he asked, putting his tea mug down and grabbing the unfamiliar stick to examine it quickly and see the bolded words formed on the center of it: </span>
  <b>Pregnant.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Astrid in shock, “Holy shit,” he muttered as he looked back down at the pregnancy test, and then back up at Astrid “I can’t leave tomorrow!” he said as he put the test back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid smiled “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant!” Ray remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid chuckled with a nod “Yeah! But I’m not giving birth tomorrow!” she insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant.” Ray cooed, playing with her hair before holding her close, kissing the top of her head while Astrid continued to chuckle before she gently pushed him away and looked Ray over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving tomorrow. You’re gonna go to America, you and Mickey are gonna get some business done and have a good time. And then when you come home, in two months…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can come home sooner.” Ray insisted.</span>
</p><p><span>Astrid shook her head “</span><b>In</b> <b>two months</b><span>,” she argued “...we’ll get the baby’s room ready, pick a name out, go to some birthing classes...everything’s going to be perfect!” she insisted.</span></p><p>
  <span>Ray sighed, a panic setting deep inside of him “But what if something happens?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If something happens, something happens. Nothing we can do to prevent it--we just deal with it. Russians, Misscariage, Rosalind being a bitch, doesn’t matter! It’ll be okay.” she could see the panic in his eyes still, she couldn’t help but smile “Would it make you feel better if I told you that you could let Bunny watch after me?” she offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to do that anyway,” he insisted before giving her a passionate kiss while his hands roamed her body. He couldn’t stop thinking about what they did, their seductive phrase of ‘fuck me til you knock me up’ finally came to fruition and all Ray wanted to do now was worship her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray pulled away from the kiss, looking her over before giving her a seductive smile “Maybe a little poke before I go to work?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid shook her head “Not a chance. Maybe tonight?” she offered, biting her lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abso-fucking-lutely. I’ll make dinner, bottle of wine…” he leaned in to kiss her again “And then I’ll fuck another baby into you.” he said, chuckling at his own words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid groaned “Cheeky bastard,” she said before kissing him in return “Now go to work. I don’t want you being late! You’ve got a million things to do before you two leave tomorrow.” she reminded him, taking his hand while walking him to the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Astrid.” he said, putting his coat on before giving her one last kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid smiled in return “I love you too, Raymond.” she watched as he finally left for work, she turned to walk away before he immediately stormed back in to give her another kiss with a chuckle before leaving again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In the following weeks, to the surprise of Astrid, Ros wanted her nearby all the time once Mickey and Ray had left--always calling to see if she wanted tea or brunch or random shopping sprees. Her overt friendliness made Astrid weary but she didn’t want to piss the Queen off, so she obliged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sipped on their tea in Ros’s little hideaway within the manor, Astrid awkwardly giggling at Ros’s jokes when she put her cup of tea down and smirked at the young American with her infamous look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something? Woman to woman?” Ros asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid raised an eyebrow “Maybe.” she said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ros’ smirk turned into a full smile “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want, </span>
  <b>but</b>
  <span>...what’s Ray like?” she asked, playing with her tea cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid choked on her tea before looking up at Ros with curious eyes “How so?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he treats you right. Obviously. For the most part. But...what’s he like when Mickey isn’t around?” Ros asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young girl smiled “He’s pretty much the same. Disciplined, OCD nature, but he can be romantic. He doesn’t like to talk about work much, but he’s working on that...especially after what happened, he’s protective of everyone in his inner circle.” she explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ros nodded, her smile going soft “What about in bed?” she asked bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid stared at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She can’t be fucking serious! Really? No! Oh god…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh…” Astrid struggled “I don’t talk about my sex life sober.” she said, almost instinctively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ros smirked “Harold!” she called out, waiting for the burly man to approach the table “Can you fetch us two bottles of wine?” she looked over at Astrid “Any preference?” she asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid internally panicked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The baby. Fuck. No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ros, it’s okay, you don’t have to!” Astrid insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ros shook her head “No, no, I insist.” she said with a quick smile before it disappeared “Really.” her tone went harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid bit her lip before looking over at Harold “Just a bottle of Red?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ros shook her head “No, 2 Harold, please.” she requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harold nodded before walking away. Ros chuckled before looking at Astrid who sat uncomfortable in her seat “So...this is happening?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but...I want to know. Plus, I don’t have that many girl friends and you seem to be the only one who can put up with me longer than an hour at a time.” Ros remarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid hummed, slowly sitting back in her chair before a small smile escaped her lips “Why do you want to know so bad? Is Mickey not satisfying you?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mickey satisfies me just fine. The thing is, is that I don’t know much about Ray--and to me, that’s a problem. Mickey trusts him with his life, and that’s good enough for him--but who Mickey surrounds himself with is my concern because he’s my husband. You’re the closest link I have to Ray, and I want to know all the dirty little details about him. Sex. Behavior. Home Life. All of it.” Ros practically hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harold came back with the bottles of wine and two glasses, placing them all down before opening the first bottle of wine; Astrid watched as the bulky man poured a glass and presented it to her. She sighed and grabbed it gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to it then.” Astrid said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ros thanked Harold before pouring herself a modest glass and took a sip “Does he satisfy </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span>, Astrid?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid couldn’t stop herself from blushing as she remembered his touch on her skin, his kisses, and the way he holds her in his arms before she looked up at Ros “He does more than satisfy.” she said, playing with her wine glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ros chuckled “Oh, fuck off! Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a very attentive lover. He checks off all the boxes. Every time.” Astrid said, taking a small sip of her wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when did you two first get together?” Ros asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid stared at Ros, she was never one to talk openly about her life or relationship, it was just who Astrid was; but there was something about Ros asking that made her feel safe. After all, they were family, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We hooked up right after my cafe got shot up, Mickey had told Ray to keep an eye on me while he cleaned the place up, but then we didn’t get together until a couple of weeks later.” Astrid explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ros smirked “Didn’t think he was the type to do hook-ups.” She admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid shook her head “Neither did I. I mean, he was my first...everything.” she muttered before taking a sip of her wine and putting the glass down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brown eyes of the queen widened in shock “Really?” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid nodded “Yeah, it was...intense, but good. Like I said, he’s a very attentive lover.” she smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ros nodded slowly, looking Astrid over who stared back at the queen ready for the next round of questions; Rosalind let a small smile form on her lips as she too sat back in her chair “...tell me everything.” she insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nights were quiet without Ray, it made Astrid feel weird knowing that he wasn’t just a drive away but that he had actually left the country. She felt vulnerable. Though, Bunny was there for every need she had, it just wasn’t the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially with the pregnancy. 10 weeks. She read every website and every mommy blog, and yet her mind just screamed at her: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want Raymond!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The nausea became worse, the smell of strawberries and pineapple, and the thought of eating any flavor of Doritos made her want to throw up. As time went on, it all became too much and Astrid’s emotions took the reign which made her angrier more than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she sat on the couch, reading one of her mystery novels, her phone began buzzing next to her feet and she reached down immediately after seeing Raymond was calling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she answered, a strong smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear Ray chuckle on the other end of the phone “Good Evening, my Star.” he greeted her “How are you tonight?” he asked playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid bit her lip “I’m good. I miss you, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too, my love. Just a couple of more weeks, and then I’m all your!” Ray promised “So what’s for dinner?” he asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed “I might order a pizza, whether or not I keep it down is another matter.” she grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray groaned “Oh, my love. I’m sorry I’m not there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, baby. Just keep in talking, and maybe I’ll keep my sanity.” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went quiet for a moment “That’s actually why I’m calling…” he said softly, Astrid could feel her heart drop and a lump forming in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go silent,” Ray said. “Things are...getting a little complicated, and all my focus has to go to the work and Mickey. So I won’t be in touch for awhile.” he said, his voice trying to sooth her as he said it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid looked around the living room “Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to worry, my Star. Just business things.” he assured her before she heard Mickey’s voice in the background, unable to hear exactly what he was saying, but Ray’s sigh was all she needed to hear “I have to go. I love you. Take care of our baby. I’ll see you in a month, my love.” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid struggled to keep her composure while a single tear fell from her eyes “I love you too, Raymond.” she whispered before the call ended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed hard before putting the phone back down, she wiped away the fallen tear before giving herself a moment to compose herself when she heard footsteps coming up from behind her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put the kettle on,” Bunny said “Would you like some tea?” he asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid sniffled “Yeah, tea would be great.” she muttered “Also,” she turned to face the giant standing behind her “Would you want to split a pizza with me?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunny smiled brightly “Absolutely! I’ll eat any toppin’! You want me to order it?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head “No, I’ll get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded before walking back into the kitchen, Astrid sat back in her seat and huffed to herself as she grabbed her phone to order the pizza. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least there’s Bunny.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The light in the Foyer was the only thing guiding her as she walked through the front door, closing it behind her before taking her shoes off and tossing her handbag on the table by the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally released of any obligations from the day as she walked down the corridor and into the kitchen where she turned the light on to see the spotless kitchen aside from a small dirty plate by the sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm. Must have forgotten to clean that this morning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Astrid thought before opening the fridge to find something to eat, but realized that she wasn’t even hungry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed the door, humming to herself while turning to the sink to clean the plate, she was lost in her own little world as she cleaned it--drying it with a towel before she put it away, going back to the sink to clean the small droplets of water that were on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid did not hear the footsteps coming up behind her before two bulky arms caged her against Raymond’s frame; he leaned in, taking in her scent before brushing her hair behind her ear and smirked into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> have you been?” Ray snarled into her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was home. 2 months of being ‘across the pond’ in the land of good old U.S. of A with Mickey for business--she felt a chill down her spine as she heard his voice for the first time in a month as it lingered in her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Around.” she said, turning to catch his lips with hers before her whole body faced him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held her close as he kissed her, yearning to be near her after the past 2 months--and having waited four hours since his arrival home to feel her skin against his. He was just glad to be home as he pulled away from the kiss to look at her: Astrid’s dirty blonde hair was replaced with a deep chocolate brown color, brightening her blue eyes while contrasting against her pale skin and pink dress she was wearing with a gray cardigan. The dress exposed the beginnings of a baby bump as his hand rested on it, a feeling of warmth and joy in his chest as he did so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid smiled as she rested her hand on top of his, looking him over and noticing the subtle change to his appearance “Did you get new glasses?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded “Yeah, I broke my old pair while I was in Dallas.” he said, adjusting his new pair of black frames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like them,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, stroking her bump “You changed your hair…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded, smirking as she tried to read his face “Figured it was time for a change.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it,” Ray said, leaning in for a kiss. He held her in place for a moment, humming before pulling away and looking down at her “I got you something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled “Oh, yeah?” she asked playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded “Yeah, close your eyes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she said, closing her eyes before covering them with her hands, giggling to herself while listening to Ray’s footsteps as he walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. He ruffled around in a bag before walking back into the kitchen and in front of Astrid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray cleared his throat and she removed her hands from her eyes to see a basic black velvet box in front of her, she smiled at it before looking up at Raymond--she licked her lips before gently taking the box and opening it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Pear Shaped Diamond Drop Blue Tourmaline earrings glistened against the kitchen light, Astrid couldn’t stop herself from gasping as she stared at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” was all she managed to get out before she looked up at Ray “You really shouldn’t have…” she told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled “Yes, I should have.” he whispered with his hands behind his back. “One more thing,” he told her, handing her the infamous blue Tiffany’s box. He watched as she lost her breath, closing the black box and gently putting it aside before reaching out to take the blue one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid swallowed hard, glancing up at Ray before looking back down at the box as she slowly opened it to find...nothing. Empty. She smirked while nodding “An empty Tiffany’s box. Nice flex.” she smirked “I’ll put my favorite ring in here!” she said with a gentle smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray immediately grabbed her left hand, his other hand holding on to a ring as he slowly placed it on her ring finger. When she finally glanced at the cushion cut diamond ring, she lost her breath again--her brain going quiet before she looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray…” she breathed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head “It doesn’t have to be an engagement ring if you don’t want it to be,” he said softly while leaning closer to her “It can just be a ring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid still couldn’t breath as she rested her forehead against his, she stared down at the platinum ring with two halos, one with regular diamonds and the other pink that shimmered in the light like she had never seen before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t spoil you enough,” Ray whispered to her “...and there’s not enough jewelry in the world to show you how much I love you, or to apologize to you for having to go silent while I was gone.” he told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray touched her bump again before looking down to admire it, so much had changed in the two months he was gone and he vowed to himself that he wasn’t going to leave again—Mickey’s business stateside be damned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, finally looking up at Ray while she swallowed hard, she reached up and touched his face before softly smiling “You don’t need to spoil me like Mickey does with Ros, I don’t care about the jewelry or fast cars...I care about you, and the baby.” she said softly “But I am going to keep these, because they’re shiny and kind of heavy...so I can use them as weapons if I have to, especially this fucking ring.” She chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray chuckled “I love you,” he said before kissing her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I love you, Ray.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked her over, his hands slowly moving down to her thighs and under the skirt of her dress, kissing her neck before gently biting her ear lobe “I want you to wear those earrings tonight.” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Astrid asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray shrugged “The bedroom.” he said “I want you to wear them while I fuck you.” he whispered in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid hummed, gently pushing Ray away before sighing heavily “Why do you always have to fuck me?” she asked him, playing with his beard “You put $100,000 worth of jewelry on me, and you don’t even have the decency to just make love to me?” her voice went softer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, you can’t fuck me. I’m pregnant!” Astrid said with a smirk “Don’t want to hurt the baby now with those hard thrusts of yours.” She toyed with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at her, smiling at her when they both heard the front door open and close gently and the loud footsteps of Bunny walk through the foyer and stop at the kitchen entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Gov—didn’t know you were home!” Bunny greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray didn’t look away from Astrid “Yeah, Bunny, I’m home.” He said “You’re relieved of duty.” He continued, still keeping his eyes on Astrid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunny nodded, Astrid looked over at him and smiled before waving at him “Bye, Bunny.” she said, the giant waved back with a bright smile before leaving the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray waited to hear the front door close before he immediately pressed his lips against hers, Astrid moaned as she held his face in place while she kissed him back. Ray reached out for the black box and opened it before pulling away from Astrid, hearing her begin to catch her breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled one earring off of its hook and moved it to Astrid’s ear, admiring it as it dangled from her ear before removing the other one from the box and hooking it on her ear. He smirked as he looked her over, tucking her hair behind her ears to admire the earrings and her face “Beautiful.” he muttered </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid smiled at him, grabbing his wrists as he leaned in to kiss her before his hands moved to underneath her dress and Ray picked her up off the floor “You’re mine, my Star.” he muttered, stomping his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, carrying Astrid who chuckled as he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It started out soft and gentle, though as time went on, Ray’s thrusts got fiercer and rougher; he couldn’t stop himself as Astrid came over and over again, with each orgasm coming quicker than the last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at her with pure lust as he gave her another thrust while Astrid gripped tightly to his arms and shook her head “Ray, I’m gonna cum.” she pleaded while he watched her struggle with another thrust; so tired that her back no longer arched, and the look in her eyes changed as she began to try and push him away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray, wait, I’m gonna p--” she didn’t even finish as Ray felt the gush of liquid hit his body from between her legs, and Astrid screamed as loud as she could before going silent, and a single tear left her eye. “Holy shit, Ray!” Astrid sat up, forcing Ray to stop his thrusting as he chuckled at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid glared at him, unamused with his reaction as she wiped away the tear “I just fucking peed on you.” she complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head “No, you didn’t.” he kissed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to lie to me, I know what I felt.” Astrid said as Ray’s lips remained attached to hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray pulled away from the kiss and smirked at her, giving her a gentle thrust “My love, </span>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <span> just made you squirt.” he told her proudly, the accomplishment he didn’t even know he wanted now planted in his brain for all eternity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid moaned at his thrust before rolling her eyes at him “Only porn stars do that, and even then they’re faking it!” she argued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best orgasm you ever had, yeah?” he asked playfully before continuing to thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed her hands on his broad shoulders “Get off of me.” she muttered, Ray nodded softly as he pulled out of Astrid and laid next to her. He watched as she sat on the edge of the bed and reached down to grab her cardigan before she put it on and wrapped it around her body closely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray watched her as she stood up from the bed, picking up her panties and putting them on before quietly walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. The tension was something he was having to get used to--Astrid was never one to stop in the middle of sex, but Ray knew deep down it was more than just the sex as he got out of bed, put on his boxers, and gently knocked on the bathroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid,” he called out before opening the bathroom door to see Astrid gently pull out her earrings and placed them on the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed as he walked in and held her close, she didn’t struggle which he knew was a good sign as he kissed her forehead and looked her over through the mirror “What’s on your mind, my love?” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid swallowed hard, huffing as she brushed away forming tears “I just…” she closed her eyes “So many things are changing, and I don’t know how to feel about it. Like...the pregnancy, and us, and everything going on with you and Mickey. I just want to scream! And also eat my body weight in Black Pudding, but I fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> that shit!” she chuckled while still fighting the urge to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray chuckled with her “Oh, darling, it’s alright. You’re right, things are changing, but I’m going to take care of all of it. So don’t worry Alright?” He kissed her temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were right, that was the best orgasm of my life, but I don’t want to do that again.” Astrid insisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded “Okay. No more fake Porn Star stuff.” he assured her, moving his hands to rest on her bump “What can I do right now? Do you want some tea?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray smiled “Alright, love, why don’t you go downstairs and relax, and I’ll change the sheets out and put the kettle on, alright? Does that sound like a good plan?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her cheek “I’ll meet you downstairs then?” he released her from his grasp as she walked out of the bathroom, he watched as she left their bedroom. He sighed, looking down at the earrings on the counter before sighing to himself. Astrid was right: everything was changing, but Ray knew he had everything under control. For the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Earrings: https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/earrings/blue-tourmaline-and-diamond-drop-earrings-67376331/</p>
<p>The Ring: https://www.tiffany.com/engagement/engagement-rings/tiffany-soleste-cushion-cut-double-halo-engagement-ring-with-pink-diamonds-in-p-GRP10875/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He watched her from his seat at the cafe, across from Mickey at the table by the large window but a clear view of the counter where Astrid and the other employees worked. He was going to tell Mickey today--after nearly two weeks since they returned home, the bump was showing more and they couldn’t hide it any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid walked to the table, resting Mickey’s coffee and Ray’s tea in front of them before smiling “Enjoy, guys.” she said before walking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey saw the bump through Astrid’s apron and smirked as he took one sip of his coffee and glared at Ray “Astrid’s sporting a new accessory.” he observed, the two men sharing a glance “How far along is she?” Mickey asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“16 weeks. Today.” Ray told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey smiled, nodding gently  “Ros is 10.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray choked on his tea and looked up at Mickey surprised “Congratulations, boss!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations to you as well, Raymond.” Mickey returned, taking another sip of his coffee “You think they conspired together on this one?” He asked nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray tried to hide his chuckle before shaking his head “I doubt it. But still, now we have another problem on our hands…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking the same thing, Ray.” Mickey said, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was being followed, and while the guy was good at hiding, Ray was better at finding. It devastated him to text Astrid that he wasn’t going to make it to the ultrasound appointment, but the last thing he wanted was for whoever was following him to find and hurt Astrid too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray walked with purpose to finish his tasks and check-in, trying to lose his tail but this guy was good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This fucking cunt! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he checked his phone while sitting in his car, he couldn’t help but smile softly as Astrid texted him—asking to meet her for tea ‘real quick’. He tried using the ‘busy’ excuse, but Astrid was adamant which made Ray worry; and so it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was still following him as Ray walked through the courtyard to find Astrid at the bistro she adored before Ray finally cut across a few stores and lost the man. He sighed with relief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray!” Astrid called out as he nearly passed the bistro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray looked at his love and smiled before walking into the bistro and sat across from her “Is everything alright?” He rushed, quickly looking over his shoulder to make sure nobody was following him still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid tilted her head at him “Are </span>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <span> okay?” She asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded “Absolutely. So how did it go?” He asked, giving himself 5 minutes to be with Astrid before he had to leave again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found out the sex.” Astrid said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, blushing slightly when she looked up and over Ray’s shoulder and immediately lost her smile “I think we‘re being watched.” She muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This fucking cunt! Just give me a second alone with my love!!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed “He’s following me. Don’t panic. It’s alright!” He assured her “Act like I’m being a massive cunt, and leave in a huff, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good, my high school theater classes are going to use.” She said sarcastically, immediately turning on the facade as she frowned and crossed her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Ray muttered, trying to hide a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid stood up from her seat in a rush “If you don’t want to be with me! Fuck you! Maybe our son is better off without you!” She yelled, making a scene at the table before grabbing her tea and splashing it in his face before leaving in a huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was a bit much. Wait, a son??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Astrid leave, disappointed to see her go, but knowing it was safer for her this way. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he stood up while drying his face and shirt; a text from Astrid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll see you tonight. I love you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray hid another smile, knowing he was still being watched as he put his phone back in his pocket, and threw a 20 pound note on the table before leaving the bistro. Patrons looked at him awkwardly, but he didn’t care as he left, letting his stalker continue following him only to find that he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cafe was quiet in the afternoons, which was why Mickey liked going during that time and Ray wasn’t going to argue—it was his only chance to take a breather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the cafe reopened, Astrid set ground rules and the first one being: No Gangster Business. Mickey agreed happily since that was what the pub was for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray cleared his throat and adjusted in his seat, glancing at Astrid as she made another batch of cookies when the bell to the door rang and in came a tall, broad man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid turned and smiled as he approached the counter, greeting him while he just stood there and stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” Astrid asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded “Can I get a cup of tea, and…” he looked through the display case and smiled softly “A slice of Banana Bread?” he asked before looking back at Astrid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him, there was something about him that made her uneasy, but he also looked familiar even though she couldn’t place him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” she finally said, coming out of her daze “I’ll get that cup fixed in a bit.” She said before grabbing a slice of bread and gave it to him. “Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head while placing a 10 pound note in front of her “Keep the change, Birdie.” He said as he grabbed his plate and walked towards Ray and Mickey’s table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray and Mickey watched as the stranger put his plate in between the two of them, grabbing a chair from a nearby table and sat between the two men who glared at him in disbelief. It was then Ray recognized him as his tail from yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you, friend?” Mickey asked, annoyed at the stranger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head “Nah. But he can.” He glared at Ray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man silenced Mickey “If you want to keep your pretty teeth, I’d shut your fucking mouth if I were you.” He said, still glaring at Ray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey glared at Ray “Friend of yours, Ray?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. But he will be.” The stranger said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man cleared his throat, taking a bite of his banana bread and smirked “My name is Tony. A man by the name of Aslan Alekseev hired me. That name ring a bell, Mr. Smith?” He smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray kept his composure as he nodded slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now, I assume it’s pretty obvious why Mr. Alekseev hired me, but lets pretend you’re a stupid fuck. I have been hired to track you down, as well as your employer here and…” he looked over his shoulder to glance at Astrid “You’re pretty little girlfriend.” Tony said. “He has paid me a good sum of money to kill you and the lot, however...I’ve hit a bit of a dilemma.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray smirked “And what would that be?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony took another bite of his bread “Mr. Alekseev has unintentionally paid me to kill my own daughter,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray and Mickey looked at each other, before Ray looked back at Tony “I doubt that very seriously. Her father is dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I look dead to you, son?” the man’s tone was harsh as he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray looked over Tony’s head to see Astrid walking around the counter with a hot cup of tea, he met her eyes as she looked up to find her customer and immediately frowned. He knew there was no salvaging this, it looked bad--the look on Mickey’s face, the way a stranger who she had never met before was sitting with them, and Ray looked, well...guilty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out!” she raised her voice, pointing to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid…” Mickey chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid shook her head “You know the rules. Get out! And take your friend with you!” she yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray grimaced as he stood up, finishing his tea and grabbing his coat while Mickey and Tony did the same thing. Mickey didn’t even try to reason with the pregnant woman as he walked past her, Tony right behind him as he nodded at her respectfully, and Ray stopped and looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tonight.” he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek, but she turned away from him, not even looking him in the eyes. He sighed, nodding in understanding as he left the cafe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three men stared at each other on the sidewalk before Mickey cleared his throat “Follow me.” he commanded as they crossed the street to the pub, using the back entrance to take their usual spot and they all sat in silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony finally glanced at Ray “You did that to my daughter, and didn’t even bother to put a ring on her finger? But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cunt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray flared his nostrils as he stared at the man, wanting to beat the ever living shit out of him for several reasons, the man one using Astrid to get a rise out of him. Mickey huffed as he glared at Tony “Excuse me, Mr…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can call my Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like Bullet Tooth Tony?” Ray glared at Tony “How long did it take you to find that information?” he snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony glared at Ray “That’s been my name for well over 30 years, you silly little fuck.” he said in kind, pulling his wallet out of his pant pocket and opened it to pull a picture out and slammed it on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray grabbed the picture and looked at it, it was faded--but he could still see the faces clear as day. Astrid couldn’t have been older than 7 as she dangled from her fathers’ arms while a woman, who looked just like Astrid, laughed. Ray sighed as he looked up at Mickey, who reached out for the picture and smiled as he looked at the small, but happy family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s my blood. So calm down, pixie boy.” Tony remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why does she think you’re dead?” Ray asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey looked at the two of them before handing Tony back the picture “He has a fair point, Mr...uhh, Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what her mum told her. But to be fair, I did get shot by a fucking Desert Eagle. Point 5.0. Most blokes don’t get up from that kind of a bullet wound. It did hurt like a motherfucker when I woke up. Eventually.” he said, glaring at Ray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded “What do you want?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony chuckled “Right.” he looked over at Mickey then back at Ray “Like I said, Mr. Alekseev has hired me to track down and kill all three of you little shits for the death of his son, Junior. However…” he leaned in closer “When I saw you and Astrid at that little bistro yesterday...plans changed. I never thought I was gonna see my little girl again, and then to see her all grown up and knocked up, well--it definitely did something to my insides. You get me?” Tony explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray and Mickey shared a glance, having a silent conversation when Tony smirked “I want to help you lot. I want to protect my child, and the idiot who knocked her up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey couldn’t contain a chuckle, getting Tony’s attention who nodded “Good one, yeah?” he smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drug kingpin cleared his throat “We appreciate your help. But this can’t just be rainbows and sunshines, you’re gonna take a risk on this...so what do you want in return?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ‘died’ to protect Astrid and her mum. The things you do to protect your child…” he glanced at Ray “May you never have to sacrifice like I did for your child...it all comes at a cost, I want a relationship with her. And if saving hers and your asses is what I need to do, then so be it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray shook his head “We can’t guarantee that. You’ve been gone 20 years, you can’t just pop back in when you feel like it.” he argued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, Fuck Face.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a name.” Mickey chimed in, enjoying the show but still having to stick up for his right man since all he was guilty of was falling in love and bedding a formerly dead Bounty Hunter’s daughter, inadvertently knocking her up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony adjusted his coat “Raymond.” he corrected “I will handle Aslan, but ideally if you lot could be out of the way while I do it…” he shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you can take on a Russian Oligarchy? Just like that?” Mickey asked, befuddled by Tony’s suggestion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve handled bigger fish. It’ll be fine.” he insisted, looking over at Ray “You just keep my Astrid out of the way?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey nodded as Ray looked over at him “Yeah. We can disappear for a while.” he told Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sooner, the better.” Tony insisted, standing up and putting a simple business card on the table “Call me when she’s safe. We’ll go from there.” he told them before casually walking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men sat in silence, Mickey waited for Tony to leave before he sighed and crossed his arms at Ray “Well, shit, Ray.” he proclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray pulled out his cell phone “I’ll make arrangements.” he said, unlocking his phone and already getting down to business. He glanced up at Mickey who stared him down with a frown on his face “If you have something to say, then say it.” Ray told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey tapped his fingers as he shook his head “You’re gonna have a plan in place for when he fucks us over, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he will, but nonetheless…” Ray trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Mickey said with a nod, pushing the card towards him “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” he said before leaving, Ray now alone at the table as he stared at the card.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Bullet Tooth Tony. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She gasped as she woke up in the dark, another nightmare for the third night in a row; she reached out for Ray but his side of the bed was still made and vacant. Astrid leaned over to turn her light on and look around the bedroom to find herself alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I have to pee anyway. Kinda thirsty too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid left the warmth and comfort of the king bed and walked out of the bedroom, slowly trudging down the hallway and down the stairs while turning on every light in the house just to help ease the lonely feeling she had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dim lighting in the kitchen already illuminating from when she went to bed was enough to guide her to put the kettle on before she used the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good, you’re awake.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She screamed, nearly pissing herself as she turned around to see Ray sitting at the dining table with his coat on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing?” she screamed, still terrified from his abrupt appearance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray looked at her apologetically “I’m sorry my love.” he told her “Come sit with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid shook her head “No, I don’t want to sit with you!” she said, turning back to the kettle to turn the stove on “I’m still mad at you and Mickey for what happened today. What the hell were you thinking?? After what happened! I can’t even believe you would do such a thing!” she huffed, still not looking at him “And that man--calling me ‘Birdie’! The last person to call me that was--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your dad?” Ray interrupted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid turned to him, tension now in the room as Ray adjusted in his seat and pushing the seat next to him open by his foot “Sit down my love.” he told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t stop herself from tearing up, the hormones now kicking in while a pit developed in her stomach, Ray could see it all and it made his heart ache that he did this to her--because right now, he had to be Raymond, Mickey’s right hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, my love. Come sit with me.” he reached out for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded, slowly walking towards the dining table and sat across from Ray who smiled and took her hand “We have to leave.” he told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded “Yes. Right now. Don’t get dressed, just pack a suitcase.” he instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Astrid asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed “I will explain everything in the car, my Star. But all you need to know right this second, is that we are no longer safe in our home and we have to go right now.” he said to her firmly, like he would a difficult client of Mickey’s...or Fletcher. </span>
  <em>
    <span>May he rest in pieces.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded “Okay.” she said as she slowly stood up, not fighting or getting nervous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was too easy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ray thought to himself as he stood up as well, walking into the kitchen to turn off the stove while listening to Astrid’s tiny footsteps climb up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a very cold night, but Ray had wrapped Astrid in not only her coat, but a fuzzy blanket as well before turning on her seat warmer and blasting the heat. She was actually a bit uncomfortable as she pulled the blanket away from her body and sighed while turning to Ray. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could even begin to ask any questions, Ray’s phone went off on his Bluetooth: Mickey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Boss.” Ray answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on the road.” Ray said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Astrid’s with you?” Mickey asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray smiled as he turned to Astrid “Yeah, she’s with me. All bundled up. Are you and Ros at the safe house yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded “And everything’s okay? Ros is fine?.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everybody’s fine and accounted for.” Mickey informed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded to himself “We’ll be there in about an hour.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid glared at Ray in shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>An hour??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be waiting.” Mickey drawled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded “Alright. We’ll see you then.” He ended the call and glanced at Astrid who continued to glare at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <b>fuck</b>
  <span> is going on, Ray??” Astrid yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray hummed “Aslan Alekseev has hired someone to kill us.” he said bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid dropped the blanket “How…?” she couldn’t even finish her sentence, she wasn’t even sure what to ask next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The man who he hired told us,” Ray looked at Astrid “It’s your dad, Star.” he said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked straight ahead, processing the information before she shook her head “That’s not possible!” she tried to argue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw him with my own two eyes, Astrid. He’s alive.” Ray told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tear fell from her eye, she brushed it away. Ray reached for her hand and grabbed it gently “My love, it’s alright. He said he is going to help us finish this war once and for all, we just have to hide out for a little bit.” he said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid was silent, for the first time in awhile her brain was silent as she just stared straight out into the dark and drizzly London street; Ray squeezed her hand as he continued to hold her, taking it as a comfort for himself as well as Astrid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat on the couch, wrapped up in the blanket while Ros sat next to her. She watched Mickey and Ray talk in the corner, whispering to each other before Mickey nodded and walked towards the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys should get some shut eye, it’s pretty late.” Mickey insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid shook her head “I’m not going to bed without Ray.” She hissed, unamused with Mickey trying to usher her and Ros away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he’s going to be up for awhile, Astrid.” Mickey said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid sank into the couch “I’ll wait.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey looked over to his love, Ros couldn’t help but smirk before sighing “Well, I’m pretty tired, so I’ll get to bed then.” Ros said, standing up from the couch and kissing Mickey goodnight before Harold escorted her to her bedroom for the indefinite future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Americans stared each other down, Mickey didn’t want to argue with a pregnant woman, but he didn’t want her listening to the planning and execution of their stay. He didn’t want to stress her out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray quietly took a seat next to Astrid, dropping a file on the coffee table in front of them “Boss…” he looked up at Mickey who glanced at Ray before nodding, he was going to lose this battle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down across from Ray and Astrid, getting comfortable in his seat before he and Ray talked about the property, security details, and what Tony ‘said’ he was going to do. Astrid listened intently, fighting her closing eyelids when after what felt like hours, tilting over to lay on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My love,” Ray murmured, leaning over her “Maybe it’s time for bed?” He suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid shook her head “No, it’s all so riveting, Ray.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her before glancing down at his watch to see that it was almost 5am. How they had both managed to stay awake this long was a mystery to him before glancing at Mickey, who was checking the time as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can put a pin in this for now,” Mickey drawled, motioning to Astrid “I think it’s time Astrid gets some shut eye.” He said before standing up and leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray hummed, looking back at Astrid before helping her off the couch and taking her upstairs to their bedroom; Astrid held Ray’s hand tight as they walked in, turning on a single light to dimly light the room as Ray fell into the bed face first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid sat next to him while Ray rolled over to face the ceiling and looked over at Astrid “Get some rest, Star.” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to sleep too, Ray.” Astrid muttered back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray smiled, reaching his hand up to stroke her cheek “You need it more,” he told her “You’re growing a new life.” he reminded her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed, looking away from him; Ray sat up and examined her body language, knowing something was still wrong as he turned her head gently to face him “Something on your mind?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid clenched her jaw “I had a nightmare tonight, and when I woke up you weren’t there. Just like the night before that...and the night before that.” she spoke softly, looking around the room while her hands rested on her bump “You’ve missed every doctor's appointment, you haven’t even touched any of the baby books we bought, and even when we are together, your mind is elsewhere…” she started choking up “Is this a mistake?” her voice cracked as she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray shook his head violently “No! Of course not!” he assured her “It’s just been--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Busy?” she interrupted him “Crazy?” she stared him down “It’s always something. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>...I am an hour away from my home, my job, my friends, my doctor...all because you left the wrong fucking door open.” she hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as tears welled up in her eyes “I need you. All the time. But you’re never around! I have never felt so alone in my life…” she shook her head at him, feeling her anger boiling to the surface before she stood up “Goodnight, Ray.” she muttered, leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray just sat there. Unable to move, or think, or call out to her. She was right. Like always! In his attempt to protect her, he isolated her from everything--and what was supposed to be a joyous time in both of their lives, has turned into a nightmare. Ray loved her, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be around her all of the time, and struggle to keep his hands to himself--he wanted to hear his son’s heartbeat and learn about every single thing she was dealing with physically. But at 5 in the morning, it was hard to fix any of that as he groaned and fell back onto the bed, telling himself it would be easier for the both of them to sleep and deal with it when they both woke up. Whenever that was. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was pushing Noon as Ros took another bite of her meal while Mickey and Ray congregated in a corner to discuss business when from the corner of Ray’s eye he saw Astrid walk into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey noticed Ray’s attention moving elsewhere and he turned to see Astrid as she stood at the island and grabbed a Banana. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, good morning!” Mickey greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid forced a smile, glancing at Ray before he cleared his throat and excusing himself from the corner, walking up to Astrid and gently taking her arm before leaning in close to her “Lets go for a walk?” he offered, squeezing her arm gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, letting Ray take her hand as they walked out the backyard, and past the pavilion; they walked in silence for what felt like an hour to Astrid before they reached a lake on the edge of the property.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray sighed before sitting down, still holding Astrid’s hand as she too, very slowly sat on the dirt next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought about what you said last night, and you were absolutely right. I haven’t been there. All I have been trying to do since I found out you were pregnant, was protect you—and in my pursuit of that, I abandoned you.” Ray said as he looked out to the lake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid watched him as he sat there quietly before looking back at her “The priority has and will </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>be you, my love. And the baby. I’m sorry I haven’t been there, I truly am. But the good news is, now I have the time to make amends for my mistakes, and spend time with you. Even after this nightmare is over, I’m going to make more of an effort. I promise!” Ray said, looking into her eyes deeply and longingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked out into the lake, watching the ducks float across the water and disappear into the fog in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about, my love?” Ray asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid sighed and shook her head “You don’t want to know…” she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to know.” He insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, still looking out at the lake “Taco Bell.” she said unamused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray was confused—he thought they were having a moment, but all he could do was him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid couldn’t help but let a chuckle out “I mean, look, I get it. You’re a busy man, Ray. And the timing for everything was so wrong. But like I said last night, I need you all the time! And sure, you can say that ’now we have time to be together’—but how can I know that you truly mean and believe that? And what’s stopping you from turning this whole thing into one giant...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence while Ray held tightly to her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will be the priority.” Ray said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid sighed, seeing the pain on his face before nodding “Okay.” She muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But seriously, I do want Taco Bell.” She smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, squeezing her hand as he glanced over at the lake and then back at her “I can get Dave or Bunny to get some. Anything for you, my Star.” He stroked her cheek “But I’m gonna do better,” he reiterated “I promise!” He spoke low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray leaned in to kiss her, only to be interrupted by incoming footsteps into the grass as they both turned to see Mickey approaching them “Sorry to break up this…” he looked out at the lake “Beautiful moment,” Mickey muttered before looking back at Ray “But he’s here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s here?” Astrid asked as she looked up at Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray turned to Astrid, admiring her profile before sighing “Your dad.” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at him “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked himself up off the dirt and help Astrid up, playing with a strand of her hair and smiled softly “Nothing bad. He’s just here to check in and update us on the plan.” he said before taking her hand and walking with Mickey back to the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid couldn’t help but smile as she listened to Ray and Mickey go back and forth, playfully arguing with each other when they reached the back porch and Ray stopped by the door “Go on in, I’ll meet you in there.” he said before turning to Astrid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you anywhere near him,” he told Astrid firmly “Hang out in the kitchen or go upstairs...just somewhere where you’re not close.” he instructed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tilted her head at him “Do you think he’ll do something?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray shrugged “I don’t know,” he adjusted his glasses “I don’t think so. But I don’t want him near you. Just for my sanity, please?” he asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let a small smile out “Okay.” she leaned in to kiss him “Or maybe I’ll have Bunny take me to Taco Bell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody leaves the house,” Ray insisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid frowned slightly “Okay,” she muttered, giving Ray one last kiss before walking into the house, forcing Ray to untangle his fingers with her before sighing to himself and walking in behind her, only to take a different direction into the living space where Mickey and Tony were waiting for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So glad of you to finally join us.” Tony greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to be the longest fucking meeting ever.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went back and forth for what felt like hours, all of them finally satisfied with everything before Tony cleared his throat “May I use the facilities?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey pointed him in the right direction and Tony wandered off by himself, intending to use the bathroom, only to be stopped by a faint sound of giggles coming from the kitchen, and he couldn’t stop his curiosity as he slowly walked in and saw her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid giggled, leaning against the island while munching on her food and talking with Ros who looked up and lost any form of a smile when she saw him “You can’t be in here!” Ros hissed at the large man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young girl turned, seeing Tony standing in the doorway in awe as he looked Astrid over before she stood up and stared at him. The two of them stood in silence while Ros shook her head “No, fuck off! Get out of here!” she was practically yelling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ros, it’s fine,” Astrid said before leaning over “Besides, you know where Mickey keeps the guns in the kitchen. So if he tries anything…” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros flared his nostrils “You know better!” she lectured Astrid before storming out of the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look just like your mum,” Tony said softly with a faint smile “How is she these days?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid bit her inner lip “Dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony lost his smile, a pained look on his face “When? How?” he asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brain Cancer. Three years ago. It took her real quick, so she didn’t suffer.” Astrid told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head “Astrid, I am so sorry…” he took a step closer “And is that why you came back? To England?” he asked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid opened her mouth to answer, but was brutally interrupted by Ray who stormed into the kitchen “What the fuck are you doing, you cunt!?” he yelled at Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony grinded his teeth “What the fuck did you just call me!?” he yelled back, walking up to Ray in a huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me!” Ray spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid watched in horror, their escalation was so quick that she wasn’t sure what to do as she began to try and pull Tony away and yelled at both of them to stop their bickering before things really got out of hand when Mickey finally walked into the kitchen and separated everybody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everybody calm the fuck down! Jesus, Ray--you know better!” he yelled, the manor finally going quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony adjusted his coat “It’s alright, I’m leaving.” he hissed while glaring at Ray before turning to Mickey “I’ll be in touch, yeah?” he said before looking over at Astrid “I’ll see you soon, love.” he nodded, leaving the kitchen and stomping out of the manor before opening the door wide and slamming it shut as he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid glared at Ray as she walked up to him, looking him dead in the eyes before slapping him across the face, knocking his glasses sideways “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you, Raymond!? Huh!!?” she yelled before leaving the kitchen.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey frowned at Raymond who followed Astrid as she stomped up the stairs, yelling at him to ‘leave her alone’. Ros sighed as she glanced at Mickey while crossing her arms “Well, this is going to shit quickly, isn’t it?” she asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kingpin just hummed, listening out for Astrid’s screams and yells. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d think he’d just let her breathe for one second!” Ros argued to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey smiled “Well, Ray just isn’t that kind of man, I’m afraid.” he leaned against the island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then Raymond is in for a very long, exhausting stay, isn’t he love?” she asked him with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her “He is.” he pushed himself off of the island and smirked at his wife “I’m gonna go listen. Make sure Astrid doesn’t kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros chuckled “Good luck not getting caught.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t!” he said as he left the kitchen. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She screamed, yelled, and argued with Ray for what felt like hours before she finally ran out of energy--Mickey looked down at his watch, she went for 1 hour and 22 minutes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That is one very angry little girl.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought as he leaned against the wall across from Ray and Astrid’s room, listening to every single little word they said, well--she...Ray didn’t really get a word in much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the bedroom door open and he stood in front of Ray; his hair was out of place, he looked tired as fuck, as well as having this look of defeat on his face while closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that?” Ray asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey nodded before motioning his head “Come.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray adjusted his hair as he followed his boss, going down the hall with no particular place in mind for them to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, if you keep reacting like that to Tony, he’ll probably kill you...putting Astrid right where you don’t want her: with her father.” Mickey explained, putting his hands in his pockets “You need to give her some breathing room, Ray—otherwise you’re gonna lose her, again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray followed Mickey down the stairs and listened, knowing he was right but was not going to interrupt him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey glanced over at his right hand “You have to remember, that less than 24 hours ago, she thought her father was dead. She’s also pregnant with her first kid, she had to leave her home in the middle of the night because of your mistakes, and if my observations are to tell me anything—it’s that you both are on rocky foundation while resuming your relationship.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The right hand nodded, still not commenting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot dictate what she does with her life, and if she wants to maybe see where everything is going to go with Tony, you have to respect that.” Mickey stopped walking, turning to face Ray “I know you’re anxious, but you can’t micromanage her.” He muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded, letting Mickey’s words sink into him deeply as he pondered them; he knew Mickey was right, but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling the urge to keep her away from everything, and everyone--know that it was the beginning of a vicious cycle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey gently slapped Ray’s arm and smiled at him “It’s going to be okay, but for the first time in your life, you need to step back. Otherwise…” the kingpin trailed off, looking around the Foyer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, boss.” Ray muttered finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey nodded in response “Good, now get back to work, please.” he said with a smile before walking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had the same nightmare again, waking up to seeing the sunset as she slowly sat up in the bed and looked around the room. In her anger, she had fallen asleep--she wasn’t sure if it was the stress or the pregnancy, but she didn’t like how much easier it was these days to get a nap in throughout the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid stumbled out of bed, walking across the room to head to the bathroom and pee before leaving the room to find the manor quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence didn’t bother her as she walked down the hall, remembering all her rage from earlier and the fight with Ray as she slowly climbed down the stairs and walked into the living area where Mickey was sitting alone looking at documents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up and smiled at Astrid brightly “Well, hello…” he greeted her warmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around the room “Ray’s not in here, is he?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey shook his head “No. Actually...I haven’t seen him in awhile. He’s probably off somewhere, brooding.” he remarked before patting the seat next to him “Come! Sit with me!” he offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid smiled as she walked across the room and sat next to Mickey on the couch, glancing at the paperwork on the coffee table in front of him “What’s all this?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are my quarterly reports. Raymond did them before we had to hide away.” Mickey told her, glancing and looking over the stressed and tired young woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, gently grabbing a piece of paper and looking it over “You made 1.3 billion dollars last quarter?” she looked over at Mickey “Impressive.” she muttered before putting the paper back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are your numbers looking?” Mickey asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid shook her head “They’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> as impressive as yours; but I’m fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how’s the baby?” Mickey asked, reaching out for his coffee mug and taking a sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid smiled “He’s fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you?” Mickey asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lost her smile, she couldn’t stop herself from beginning to cry “I’m sorry,” she said while brushing away her tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey leaned in to comfort her, smoothing her back out while shaking his head “No need to be sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a lot,” she said “I’m ready to kill Ray.” she whispered, taking a deep breath “It’s like...a switch went off with him! I wonder if he would be acting this way still if I wasn’t pregnant?” she muttered, trying to contain her tears but to no avail “And then I wonder if all of this was a mistake, and I shouldn’t be pregnant…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey listened intensely, grabbing Astrid’s hand and stroking it “No, Astrid, it isn’t...he is trying, but like you said, a switch did go off--even I wonder what’s going on in his head.” he confided in her “But no matter what, you will always have people who love you, and care about you. Me, and Ros...your dad…” he trailed off, going to his own little world for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is a lot.” Astrid muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey nodded “He really is.” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom used to say the same thing, she always said I had a lot of him in me.” she chuckled at the thought of her dad “But if you guys can deal with me, then surely you can get along with my dad at some point.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey nodded “He really does love you,” he spoke softly “...and so does Ray,” he squeezed her hand “I think he would be like this regardless of the circumstances, if you, I don’t know, took the wrong vitamin, he’d be all over the place.” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid chuckled too, tapping his hand as it held hers while nodding slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that he wants the baby, the house...marriage...all of it, with you.” Mickey said “Just give him some time.” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, gently smiling before glancing over to see Ray standing at the doorway, gripping tightly to a leather binder while staring at the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey finally looked up and over to see Ray staring, staying silent and waiting for his Consigliere to stay something. Ray opened his mouth, suddenly interrupting the tense moment when large steps echoed throughout the manor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mickey? Raymond?” Tony’s booming voice echoed throughout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid immediately stood in a panic while Ray turned around to see Tony walking towards him and moved out of the way so he could enter the living area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious there has been a fight for him, bruises and cuts all over his face and hands, plus he was holding his gun in his hand like he was will in pursuit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony looked over at Astrid before softly smiling at her “It’s alright, sit down, my love.” He told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you holding a gun?” She asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded “Fair point. Just wanted to keep secure is all.” He remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid sat back down next to Mickey who cleared his throat at Tony “What happened?” He spoke calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bit of a miscommunication, but I always say to never trust the Russians.” He said before plopping down across from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray slowly began to walk in, watching Tony place the gun on top of Mickey’s papers and get comfortable on the couch, spreading out to the point where Ray couldn’t take a seat next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They glanced at each other before Ray walked around to stand next to Mickey, the three of them looked at Tony who stared back at them with his intense gaze before softening and smiling at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you Taco Bell.” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could hear you two talking earlier this morning. Figured since you were allowed to leave, I could bring you a little bit of the outside world.” he said before turning to Ray, a frown on his face and was clearly ready for another fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray shook his head, saying nothing before Mickey huffed “You still haven’t answered my question.” he reminded Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony looked at Mickey “...I tried to talk to him, explain the situation to him. He wasn’t having it. So I took down half of his brigade. He got away though. So unfortunately, I have made the situation worse and I’m sure your time here will be longer. I apologize for that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray immediately leaned in, beginning to whisper something in Mickey’s ear before Tony shook his head furiously “No, you little cunt--you have something to say? Say it to the fucking class, mate!” he hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps it would be in our best interests if we ceased all contact with you. Seeing as how you’ve done more harm than good in less than 24 hours.” Ray remarked “Mr. Pearson is trying to run a business, and trying to lay low from a former Russian mobster while some madman makes the situation worse isn’t good for us, at all.” he explained firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stood up “Oh, so I’m the automatic scapegoat, eh?” he got in Ray’s face; the two men began arguing and Mickey attempted to stop them but he could only do so much when finally Astrid grabbed Desert Eagle and shot at the ceiling, knocking her back onto the couch but silencing the fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked over at Astrid who fumed “ENOUGH!” she yelled “Everybody sit the fuck down. NOW!” she yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros and Dave ran into the room, Dave had his gun pointed into the room but aimed it down when he noticed it was Astrid with the gun, and a giant hole now in the ceiling. Everyone sat, including Ros and Dave while Astrid tossed the gun aside and stood up, glaring at every single one of them with fury that none of them had ever seen before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I have to be the voice of reason in this fucking house,” she hissed, wiping away a forming tear before she glared at both Ray and Tony “Enough--both of you! We get it, you’re trying to compare cocks and who loves me the most, I don’t give a shit--at this exact moment, I want to kill you both so shut the fuck up. Yeah?” she demanded, now rubbing her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid sighed heavily “You can’t go in guns blazing, this guy is former KGB, he knows all the tricks in the books; and after 30 years, you should know better. It’s okay to say you can’t do something...this is bigger than you and me. Do what you can, but recognize when you can’t anymore.” she told Tony before glaring at Ray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <span>…” she began to choke up slightly “Stop it. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She quietly begged him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed hard, now realizing that the whole room was looking at her, which she hated with every fiber of her being “Figure your shit out.” she muttered before leaving the room, escaping all the eyes that watched her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros sighed, saying nothing as she stood up and left to chase after her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey glared at the two men sitting across from him, unable to make words while they processed everything that Astrid spoke “Well, boys, if we survive the Russians, we’ll still have to duke it out with Astrid.” he muttered before leaving the room as well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a stand still for another three weeks, as time went on and Mickey went back and forth with Tony about the Russians and the war of it all, Astrid and Ros began to feel trapped while sitting in the backyard to enjoy the unseasonably warm Autumn day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros sipped on her water while reading her book as Astrid looked out into the open countryside and admired the beauty--the open air kissing her skin and she couldn't help but wish that her mom was there to see it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How you doing, love?” Ros asked, glancing up at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid shrugged “Okay, I guess.” she muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, I was talking with Mickey, because I have an appointment coming up and we weren’t sure how we were going to handle it because, well…” Ros gestured vaguely “And I wondered when your next one was? Maybe we can bully him into letting us leave if we go together? Maybe Harold can take us?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The American shook her head “I haven’t been since before Ray and Mickey got home,” she said while glancing at Ros “I just figured I’d have to play it by ear, hope for the best.” she remarked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros shook her head “No, that’s unacceptable. And I know Mickey won’t accept that, I definitely don’t accept that, and Raymond shouldn’t either. You should call the doc, schedule an appointment for the 9th, same day as mine, and we’ll go together. It’ll be fun!” she said with a smirk, taking another sip of her water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid rolled her eyes “Ever so persuasive, aren’t we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros chuckled “Well, yeah, it’s fun being the Lady of the House.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded and looked back out into the open field, Ros lost her smile and sighed “Have you and him talked at all?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Astrid whispered, pressing her nails gently against her bump as she stroked it “I want to, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too fucking stubborn.” Ros observed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid smirked “Yeah. Besides, I don’t even know what to say to him? I mean...I’ll be 5 months soon, and we haven’t prepped the nursery or talked about names, or read the books, or anything like that. And lately, I’ve been getting super fucking horny and I don’t know what to do with myself!” she looked at Ros, who chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I know what you could do,” Ros replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros sighed and looked out into the open field “He is getting better about it all, he hasn’t chastised you in a minute, he turns the other cheek when Tony makes a comment, and I know for a fact that he wants you, so I suggest extending an Olive Branch, that way he can extend </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Olive Branch. You get me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid didn’t say anything, she just fought a smirk and watched the Ducks walk across the field. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With the way things are going currently, if you play your cards right, the both of you might be working on your third by the time we leave the manor.” Ros joked, watching a small chuckle form on Astrid’s face “Now run along, go call your doctor, make that appointment--and then fuck off. Literally.” she said, gently smacking Astrid with her book to get up off the chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid complied, giggling with Ros before leaving the backyard and walking towards the kitchen to retrieve her cell phone, lost in her own world when she reached for her phone on the island and looked up to see Ray sipping on a cup of tea in front of her. The silence was deafening as they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Ray put his cup down and looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, love.” Ray said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Astrid whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray smiled at her softly “What are you up to?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to call my doctor,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly jumped over the island at her words, gripping tightly to her arms “Is everything alright?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded “Yeah. Of course. I just need to schedule my next appointment,” she said, looking into his eyes “Ros reminded me to do it, and since I had a second…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There it was, that ungodly feeling that she had been battling for a few weeks now as she looked down to his beard, his neck, and his broad shoulders and arms as they gripped tightly on to hers. Astrid didn’t hesitate, leaning in to kiss him and he caught her lips with his in return with such passion that she struggled to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray’s hands moved to her face, cupping it while enjoying this moment with her and feeling her touch as she unbuttoned his vest before her fingers lingered down to his belt and unbuckled it, he didn’t even care about needing to get back to work soon as he pushed her gently against the counter, gently picking her up to sit on it and got in between her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away from the kiss “I’m sorry I’ve been a cunt.” he muttered before kissing her again “I’m sorry for everything.” he said with his lips attached to hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid sighed into the kiss, unbuttoning his pants and going to unzip them when they both heard a voice clear its throat. They ceased their kiss, turning to face Mickey as he stared at them unamused with his coffee mug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have the whole fucking manor,” he lecured “Seriously.” he said before putting his mug down “Besides, aren’t you’re supposed to be working on that Nelson deal, Raymond?” his Texas drawl coming out as he hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A groan stuck in Ray’s throat as he pulled away from Astrid and redressed himself “Sorry, Boss.” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are, Ray.” Mickey said, reading his texts, not even bothering to look over at Ray who helped Astrid off of the counter top, before she grabbed her phone and immediately left, knowing that she was running away from Mickey and the whole awkward situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could already hear Mickey lecturing Ray as it echoed through the halls while she retreated to an empty study that nobody ever used to call her doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took up occupancy in the study, it was quiet and she knew nobody would bother her as she sat by the fire and read some random romance literature that somehow kept Astrid captivated through the afternoon and evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are,” Ray said, walking into the room, looking down at her reading “You’ve just been in here all afternoon?” He asked before sitting down next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid pressed her finger on the finished sentence and looked up at him “Hey,” she muttered “Yeah. I kinda like it. Maybe I can turn it into my own workspace for recipes or something?” She shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could do that.” Ray hummed, the idea of her making baked goods throughout the day made him smile while his hand lingered to her stomach and rested on the bump. Ray let a soft smile escape his lips after what had felt like an eternity, he was right back where he wanted to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least he thought so anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You call the doctor?” Ray asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid closed the book on her finger slowly as she nodded “Yeah, I have one on the 9th. 1:30PM.” she said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded, looking down at the bump “Not to be a massive cunt again, but, I don’t feel comfortable with you leaving the manor. Maybe we can convince the doctor to come to us?” he suggested while looking up at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want her to drive an hour out of the city for one client, when she probably has another 10 or maybe even 15 other expecting mothers to see that day?” She asked rhetorically “It’ll be fine, besides, Ros has one the same day too.” she muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ray smirked “Yet again, the women of the house conspire together…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid chuckled and nodded “Yeah, and what of it? We can be careful. More careful than you when you did this to me.” Astrid remarked playfully as she reopened her book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray removed his hand from her bump and reached for Astrid’s face to turn and face him “I love you,” he told her “And I wouldn’t change any of this for a second.” He spoke softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid looked at him, examining his features closely for the first time in weeks; it was as if he had aged years in the mere weeks, and to know that it was everything going on made her feel bad for all the drama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Ray.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled as he heard the words, stroking her hair before leaning in to kiss her softly. Astrid pushed him away, chuckling to herself “Your beard.” she hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So will you be coming back to bed with me?” He asked her “I can have Bunny move your things while we’re having dinner.” He offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid smiled “Eager much? Snuggling with the pillow not working out too well, Ray?” She asked playfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray played with her hair and shook his head “I miss you,” he said softly, pressing his forehead into her hair “I miss listening to you talk about your day, and how worried you are about whatever thing it is at the time, I miss waking up next to you in the morning, I miss you shoving whatever experiment you’re working on into my mouth and asking what I think, I miss your laugh and the way you make me feel like I am just a simple man.” he said while his arms slowly enveloped her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And…” he leaned closely to her ear “I miss that thing you do with your tongue.” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid looked at him, blushing slightly before turning to the fire and then back at Ray “Well, I can do those things still…” she said softly, single-handedly unbuckling his belt while keeping eye contact with him, then unbuttoning his jeans and sneaking her hand beneath while his jeans unzipped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’ll start with this one,” she muttered, firmly grasping his cock and began to dry stroke it for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray moaned, watching her drop the book and slide off of the couch and in between his legs while continuing to stroke him; Astrid pulled out his cock after a few more strokes and put his tip against her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her in this perfect moment, as the fire illuminated her skin in the otherwise dark room while she licked his tip before putting half of his rising cock in her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby…” he whispered, leaning his head back and closing his eyes to focus on her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid smirked gently as she sucked on his cock, her tongue gently grazing the spot just underneath his tip; glancing up at him while Ray flinched before he immediately gripped tightly to the back of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, she would have protested, but feeling him touching her for the first time in weeks—she would gladly accept his grasp as she heard him groan again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took him inch by inch, and he guided her down before reaching her limit and gagging on his now hard cock. Astrid pulled back, sucking on his tip again and stroking his length as painfully slow as she could, glancing up at Ray who bit his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid popped his cock out of her mouth and looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That feel good, baby?” she teased him before putting him back in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray let a soft chuckle out “Don’t stop, my love.” He groaned before looking down at her “I love the way you suck.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel the blush on her cheeks, bobbing her head up and down against his shaft while Ray leaned back and moaned, his grip still on the back of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray felt himself getting close to the edge and Astrid could tell as his mouth opened a tiny bit while moaning her name; she continued with her task before he gripped tightly to the arm rest and tilted his head back further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whimpered out her name before his hips thrusted upward gently, cumming inside of her mouth without warning and letting a loud moan echo throughout the room and down the hall. He felt a chill down his spine as he did it, not caring about the world outside of this room and Astrid—who caught it all in stride as she continued to suck for a few moments longer, making sure he was done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid released him from her mouth, wiping her mouth off and looked up at him “You alright, Ray?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray chuckled after a moment “I’m wonderful, Star.” He looked down at her before gently helping her off the floor “Are you alright? Knees okay? I didn’t get any in your eyes or any place like that?” He asked as she sat back down on the couch next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled, shaking her head at him “No. I’m fine.” She lulled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray!” they both heard Mickey yelling from down the hall, the right hand couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes before tucking his limp cock back inside his pants, just in time for Mickey to storm in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray, we gotta go.” Mickey said in a rush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couple looked over at Mickey who stood in the doorway “Boss, what’s going on?” Ray asked, adjusting his jeans before standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey shook his head “I’ll explain in the car, we got to go now!” He said before storming out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray glanced at Astrid before hurriedly following Mickey, Astrid followed behind as they reached the door, Ray giving her a quick kiss before leaving with Mickey without a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid stood there stunned, sighing heavily before looking down at her bump “Well, looks like it’s just us again, little one.” She muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He got a phone call,” Ros interrupted, standing by the kitchen entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid raised an eyebrow “Who was it?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros shrugged “I don’t know, but Mickey got antsy as ever. Never seen him move that quick.” She admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood in silence “So, how’d it go with Ray?” She smirked playfully, “You get that itch scratched yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was working on it…” Astrid admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I heard a moan coming from somewhere.” she said before taking Astrid’s hand and pulling her into the kitchen “But regardless, dinner’s ready. Don’t want it to get cold.” She insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They returned in the middle of the night, just as the grandfather clock in the hall chimed at 4AM, and both men grunted as they climbed up the long flight of stairs while trying to be as quiet as they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey nodded a goodnight at Ray who was two doors down before he entered his and Ros’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray sighed, somehow exhausted but still anxious from the encounter with Dry Eye’s successor to go to sleep—he pondered on whether or not he should even attempt to try and sleep. As he opened his bedroom door, Ray was alarmed with the light in his bedroom, only relaxing when he saw Astrid sleeping on her side of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly, walking into his bedroom and towards Astrid and looked down at her sleeping form; she looked peaceful, and that gave Ray comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had fallen asleep reading, the copy of ‘What To Expect When You’re Expecting’ was resting on her chest, and Ray gently reached out to take it from her, using her bookmark to hold her place before placing it on her night table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray moved the covers to tuck her in, trying not to wake her up but failing as Astrid gripped tightly to his wrist and looked up at Ray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?” She muttered sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed “Working, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid hummed, slowly sitting up in bed “Well, you and Mickey were out the door in no time.” She complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray nodded “The Russians reached out to another advadary of ours, tried to stir the pot. But we took care of it.” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone still alive?” She asked, reaching up to squeeze Ray’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her “Yeah. Nobody got shot, so that’s a plus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid moved her hand up from his shoulder to his face and stroked his cheek “Come to bed, my darling. It’s been a long day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want to stay up with you…” he muttered, grabbing her hand and kissing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled “I’m going back to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head “Not if I can help it.” He said before kissing her, passion beginning to course through his body while he gripped her hands to either side of her against the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid didn’t fight, but giggled as she kissed him back before gasping suddenly and took her hands back from Ray and pushed him away; she sat straight up and placed a hand firmly on her bump in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Astrid? What’s the matter?” Ray asked, worried as she moved her hand around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her face, a look he had never seen before as she turned to him and smiled “He moved.” She whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ray asked, his hand reaching out to touch the bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved his hand around “Hold on, give him a second…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited in silence, Ray pressed a bit harder on her stomach, hoping to ignite another movement when Astrid gasped again with a smile “There he is. Did you feel it?” She asked, turning to him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray shook his head “No, nothing…” he muttered, a frown forming in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, baby. You’ll feel him soon.” Astrid assured him, leaning in to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray looked down at the bump, stroking it gently “Raymond…” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head “What?” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can name him Raymond.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid smirked while shaking her head “No. you’re the only Raymond.” She told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray grunted “Very well, my Star.” He said before leaning in to kiss her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled softly “Go get ready for bed. You need sleep…” she spoke gently as she laid back down in bed, getting comfortable in bed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucked her in tight, giving her a gentle kiss before leaving to head into the bathroom. As he turned on the light and looked himself over, he was reminded of the tense negotiations from earlier tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray had thought they had settled the dispute a year ago, after they killed Dry Eye and proved he had killed George, as well as dishonored his family by nearly raping Ros. Though, the Russian’s had caused a mess, forcing Mickey and Ray to have to deescalate the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a long and grueling task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray sighed as he glanced back over at Astrid in the bedroom, her eyes closed as she drifted back to sleep—so long as nobody harmed her or Ros, Ray could live with it all.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his late night, Mickey arose early in the morning and sat across from Astrid in her new hideaway. Cups of tea and coffee in hand as they stared at each other silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to assume Ray told you about last night…” Mickey remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid shrugged “It was vague.” She admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey nodded to himself, taking a sip of his black coffee, playing with the handle as he tried to explain to Astrid the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know Lao Bing?” Mickey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid smiled “Yeah. I buy ingredients from her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey nodded “Her son, Suy, is involved with the London-Chinese Heroin market,” he explained “And his daughter, Gemnel, is turning 7 next week. They have agreed to let bygones bygones...if you make her birthday cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid nodded, her smile dipping for a second as she took a sip of her tea “Yes, Gemnel...sweet girl, she really fancies my cake rolls. Of course I’d do her birthday cake, they don’t have to cause a ruckus for that!” She insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, our Russian friends got to them, started spewing nonsense. Made a huge mess. Mentioned you had gone missing and were threatening all out war because of old business…” Mickey mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other silently, Mickey finished his coffee and nodded to himself “Can you make those Strawberry cupcakes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid snorted with laughter “I knew it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey shrugged “I’ve been craving some lately. I figured I could sneak those in for myself since you’d be doing some baking!” he argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed together, Astrid couldn’t help but feel normal for the first time in a long while as she sighed, but she couldn’t help herself and let the stress and everything get to her once again “Any updates with the Russians? Clearly they’re trying to make things harder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head at her “I haven’t heard anything apart from what happened last night, Tony--your dad has been radio silent lately. But we just stay put in the meantime, and you and Ros will go to your appointments…” he squinted his eyes at her “Don’t think I didn’t know about what you two are up to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid smirked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And not to sound like Ray, but, Astrid...don’t worry about it. Myself and Ray have it all under control. Just worry about the baby, and those cupcakes and birthday cake.” Mickey said before standing up with his coffee mug in hand “You want a refill?” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head “No, I’m good.” she sat back in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back then,” he said before leaving Astrid alone in the study room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid thought about everything Mickey said, it made her head hurt from just thinking about everything that everybody was going--she just wanted this to be over, but if Mickey’s words were any indication...it was only just the beginning. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the best damn cake she had ever made, everyone would occasionally come in and watch Astrid work in awe and when she finally completed it, everyone was upset that it wasn’t for them to consume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a peace offering.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She would remind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey sent Bunny and Dave to watch over Astrid and make sure that the Chinese did not harm her or anything of the sort; Astrid wanted to believe that there was no bad blood between her and them, but in the back of her mind, she knew her connections spoke louder than any baked treat she could give to Gemnel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat quietly in the car as Astrid watched over the cake, making sure it didn’t topple over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, we have arrived.” Dave said, glancing at Astrid through the rear view mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded quietly, getting out of the way back and guided the two brunts to very carefully take the 4 tier cake out of the back and guided them to the ballroom kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she made a few last adjustments to the cake on the rolling table, she felt a presence behind her that made her stand up as tall as she could and turned to see a man and two accomplices behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. Stark?” he said with a voice of velvet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled “Yes.” she laced her fingers together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My daughter has been looking forward to this for weeks. Thank you for accommodating us so last minute.” he said before snapping his fingers. Astrid watched as he raised his hand and one of the men behind him handed him a large manilla envelope, he smiled and handed it to Astrid “For the cake.” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid opened the envelope, it had to have been at least 25 grand when she immediately looked up at him in shock “I can’t accept this.” she said, beginning to hand him back the envelope before he put his hand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I insist. Consider it a gesture of good faith,” he remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded again, remembering the smaller item as she slowly began to pull it out of the box to show Suy “...I made her one of my cake rolls. She likes them quite a bit. I thought I could make her one. Something that she doesn’t have to share with her guests if she doesn’t want to.” she presented it to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled brightly “She will love it very much.” he accepted it, gently passing it to one of his men who walked away from the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother, she speaks very highly of you. I can understand why. Though, I cannot understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> you would associate yourself with people…” he thought of the right word “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not</span>
  </em>
  <span> as noble as yourself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid wasn’t sure how to answer, it wasn’t really any of his fucking business if she was being honestly with herself. She was trying to stay cordial and not instigate a fight, so all she did was smile and shrug at the question “Life’s funny that way sometimes.” she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that second, Astrid felt the baby move again and gently put a hand on her stomach, Suy smiled down at her stomach before nodding “Yes, life is funny like that sometimes,” he responded “You are more than welcome to stay and enjoy the party.” he offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head “Thank you, but I must be getting back. Thank you again.” she bowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And please tell Michael Pearson that we are even.” Suy said, bowing to Astrid in kind before leaving the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid took a deep breath before she turned back to Bunny and Dave, nodding to the both of them as she walked past them and headed back to the car. As they drove off, Astrid immediately began to sob, the anxiety of having been there and being in the center of a tense situation--while there were no threats made, Astrid could only wonder what could have happened had things gone south.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t explain to Bunny or Dave why she was crying, rejecting their offers of ice cream or any form of sweet--she just wanted to go back to the house with Ray, they didn’t question it much after, just casually handing her napkins to sob into during the hour drive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it look bad?” she asked Bunny as they pulled into the safehouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunny nodded “We can drive around for a bit, if that would make you feel better?” he offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid shook her head “No, that’s okay.” she wiped away another forming tear before taking a deep breath and leaving the car before heading back into the manor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was quiet as she entered, hearing Mickey talk down the hall when she closed the door a bit louder than intended and got the households attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid, is that you?” Ros called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid mentally slapped herself “Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to the living area!” Ros said, her voice echoing through the manor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid sighed, she couldn’t hide from Ros as she walked down the Foyer hall and into the living area where everyone was sitting and laughing, though they all lost their looks when the three of them saw the tear stained face of Astrid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Mickey asked while Ray approached her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid shook her head “Nothing,” she remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray looked down at her hand, seeing the manilla envelope as he gently took it from her and looked it over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...they paid me for the cake. A ‘gesture of good faith’ he said,” she looked over at Mickey “He says y’all are even.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray opened the envelope, seeing the large sum of money and dumped it onto the coffee table for Mickey and Ros to examine. They played with the stacks before Ros felt something against the paper band, humming to herself before peeling it off to see a thin tracker attached to the inside of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her stomach immediately dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael,” Ros said, immediately standing up and showing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey swallowed hard “Fuck.” he glanced at Ray and Astrid “Everybody in the car! Now!” he yelled, grabbing Ros as she dropped the tracker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray grabbed Astrid’s wrist and followed Mickey as he opened the door and ran to the car, yelling at Bunny and Dave to call reinforcements before being thrown the keys and the four of them jumped inside. Mickey immediately drove off, speeding down the dirt road, seeing several black SUV’s driving towards the house behind them far off in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid looked behind her, watching as the SUV’s turned into little black dots that turned towards the manor, she swallowed hard and turned to Ray who gripped her hand tightly, and then at Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey shook his head “Nothing to be sorry for, Astrid. How were you supposed to know to check?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid shook her head “I should have checked. It was a lot of fucking money…” she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing we can do now.” Mickey insisted, glancing at Astrid through the rear view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey didn’t stop the car until it was practically out of gas, when he pulled into a small little hotel in the middle of nowhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray tapped away at his phone, grumbling to himself while Mickey got a room for the four of them to share. In the silence, Ros reached a hand before her for Astrid to hold as she pressed her face into the head rest of Ros’s seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray looked up at Astrid “You alright, love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded “Yeah. I’m fine.” She mumbled before getting out of the car, needing some space and air as she looked around at the approaching storm while the sun set behind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid sighed heavily, a chill going down her spine as the wind picked up and hit her body with force that could have knocked her down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid?” Mickey approached her with concern “Everything okay?” he asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t say anything, she just looked out at the storm while Ray got out and approached the two of them, Mickey showed him the room number and Ray immediately took her hand and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I finally got a hold of Tony,” Ray told Mickey “He’s on the way.”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey nodded “Good. Hear anything from Bunny or Dave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll keep trying,” he muttered before handing Ray the room key and walking back to the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray pulled Astrid along, unlocking the door and pushed Astrid inside—it looked like any other ordinary hotel room in or around London. Ray sighed as his hand moved from her hand to her shoulder and squeezed it tight “It’s alright, my Star. Everything’s going to be okay…” he muttered to her, kissing her temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should break up…” Astrid muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray stood at attention at her words “What?” he muttered, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to face him “Why would you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>suggest </span>
  </em>
  <span>such a ludicrous idea?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid shrugged “Ray, look where we are! Because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She said, fighting back tears “I haven’t done a single thing right…” she choked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head “Look at me, Astrid, none of this is your fault! You did nothing wrong! Those Russian bastards did this! It’s just the hormones making you feel this way, I promise! We’re not going to break up, we’re not going to spend any more time than necessary here...and you are perfectly innocent. If it should be anybody’s fault, it should be mine!” He said, cupping her face with his hands “I love you.” he said before kissing her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Ros and Mickey entering the room. It was clear Ros was less than thrilled, but like Ray had said: </span>
  <em>
    <span>it was temporary.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, chaps...let’s have a little regroup.” He said before taking off his jacket. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Astrid looked out the window while laying in bed—she was the only one still awake and was unable to sleep due to the storm outside. The noise aggravated her to no end, especially since she did want to sleep with Ray’s arm draped over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid off the bed, trying hard to not wake Ray before she quietly exited the hotel room and looked out into the storm when she turned to her immediate right and saw Tony sitting on a bench against the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing up?” He asked her softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid rubbed her eye “I can’t sleep,” she muttered before taking a seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled as he looked out into the open field “You never did like storms,” he remembered “I remember this one time, I was visiting, and you begged me not to leave because the ‘storm would blow me away’...” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid smiled softly at the memory “That was the last time I ever saw you.” She remembered out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lost his smile, gently reaching out to take her hand and stroked it with her thumb “I didn’t want to leave you, it was always so hard. Especially after…” he trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at her father “Especially after what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shook his head “Especially after your mom told me that night that she didn’t want me around anymore. She said I was becoming a bad influence…” he snarled “But I suspect it was more about…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stephen.” they both seethed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony glanced at Astrid who smirked at him “I never liked Stephen.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled “No, you did not. And that pissed both of them off more than anything.” He said while looking out to the storm again “I didn’t want to leave you with them—you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>daughter!” his anger coming out as he remembered, gripping Astrid’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded “Well, fuck them…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony chuckled “How long did Stephen stick around?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until it was terminal,” Astrid said “And then it was ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>see you later, alligator’</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a cunt.” Tony muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded “Yes, he was. And then when she died, he came back expecting his share. I told him to fuck off, buried mom, and then left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back home. Where you belong.” Tony said, wrapping his arm around her and holding her tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, the two of them looking out into the storm in silence before sighing “Y’know, Ray is a good man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smirked to himself “I’ll be the judge of that. Nobody will ever be good enough for you, my darling.” He insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fresh, coming from a man who hasn’t seen me since I was 8.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll always be my kid, nothing will ever change that. And when some cunt shows up, and knocks my baby up and acts like it’s nothing...I have a problem!” Tony lectured her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded slowly “It isn’t nothing though. I mean...he bought me a ring, and he freaks out over every little thing. Maybe if you actually talked to him instead of throwing insults at him all the time, you might like him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything for a minute “He bought you a ring, huh?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why aren’t you wearing it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid chuckled “Because it’s massive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly overcompensating…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes “No! He’s not, he just...let’s just not talk about it.” She muttered, looking out into the storm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled, deciding to let it all be as they watched as the storm came and went, as well as watched the sunrise in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The back-up plan was Wales, and in the town of Llandrindod Wells, Mickey held a property that lay practically abandoned but perfect as a second hideaway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all pulled the sheets off the furniture and prepared the manor for a prolonged stay; after days of silence, Dave and Bunny were heard from, only to be reminded how ruthless the Russians were, so several of Mickey’s employees were now gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The home was surrounded by trees, hidden away from the world and that made Astrid feel a bit easier, though she knew it was still far from over—especially since she was farther from home and work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She prepared the kettle in silence, thinking to herself when she felt two strong hands come in from behind her, placing themselves directly on her bump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Ray asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid hummed “Making tea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray chuckled, kissing her temple while his hands moved all around her bump, rocking Astrid back and forth “I want to talk to you…” he muttered, watching Astrid prepare the kettle before walking her over to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My girl,” he examined her over with a smile “I wanted to talk about what happened at that hotel…” he said, scooting as close as he could to her and resting his hand on her bump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid didn’t want to talk about it, her emotions were all over the place and the stress of everything was making it all worse—but it was obvious Ray commanded her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you to absolute bits,” he said “And I know that everything is rough right now, but that doesn’t reflect us. Things are happening and it all seems like it weighs on your shoulders, but it doesn’t!” She smoothed her hair back “And plus, you have your hormones, and they whisper all these awful, terrible things into your ear…” he leaned in to her close “But they’re all lies.” He told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid felt a chill down her spine, and Raymond stroked along her spine and pulled away from her “You aren’t a burden, if anything—I miss you.” He admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You miss me?” She asked “You see every fucking day—we can’t escape each other!” she said with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray smiled “In other ways...I miss you.” He told her, kissing her forehead “I want you all the time, and the bigger you get, the more I want you.” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid blushed hard “Oh,” she muttered, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she looked at him “I miss you too,” she whispered “But I wouldn’t want Mickey and Ros or anybody else to hear us.” she chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed “We have to listen to them!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray was right, the Pearson’s had absolutely no shame in their sexcapades, however Astrid wasn’t as bold as they were despite her history with Ray. She nudged him playfully “Well, y’know, I don’t want them to feel insecure about the fact that you please me so well.” she muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to show them…” he muttered, leaning in to kiss her when the kettle went off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid pushed him away to silence the screaming steam, leaving Ray alone on the couch for a second before he followed behind her and watched as she took the kettle off the stove and prepared her mug before he came up behind her, boxing her in against the counter “Besides,” he kissed her forehead “When this is all said and done, maybe we can get married? And then it’ll be you, me and Ray…” he put his hand on her bump.</span>
</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes “Not if I have anything to say about it…” she remarked “At least about Junior anyway.” </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will fight you til the very end on that.” Ray whispered in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid turned to face him “And you will lose.” She whispered back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>He chuckled at her, holding her tight and watching as she made her cup of tea and took her first sip; his hands continued to roam around her bump when he felt a gentle kick against his palm.</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt it too, gasping as she immediately put her mug down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Ray said, basking in the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid turned to face him “Did you feel him?” She asked with a bright smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded “I did! Holy hell!” He looked down at her bump, hoping he could feel another one but their son remained stubborn; finally, Ray looked up and kissed Astrid “I want you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded, gripping under her thighs and pulling her up and against the counter while his lips impacted hers again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray,” Astrid muttered out, trying to get his attention while his lips moved down to her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>She groaned “Baby, not right now…” she insisted before pushing Ray away.</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, obviously sexually frustrated but he understood as he nodded “I’m sorry, my Star.” He whispered to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid stroked his face “Maybe tonight?” She offered “But you have work to do today, and I need to…” she thought of the word “Nest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nest?” He asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded “Plan the baby’s room. I also need to find a new doctor, so that’s probably going to take a minute.” She told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded “Make sure you find one that can come to us,” he rubbed her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will see what I can do.” She promised, leaning in to kiss him as his lips impacted hers immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucking love you,” Ray muttered to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid blushed slightly “I fucking love you too, Ray.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Astrid enjoyed the silence of the house at night, it gave her comfort during what could only be described as the most stressful time of her life; she looked herself over in the mirror, truly looked herself over--she never thought of herself beautiful, but she was feeling herself while glancing at her 21-week bump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, rolling her eyes as she pulled her dress over her head, now glancing at her naked body. It was a strange thing for her to see, not just the bump, but the stretch marks that were beginning to form, as well as the luscious locks that gave her even more volume, and a growing set of boobs that seemed to have come out of nowhere; she didn’t usually enjoy looking at her body, but the lighting in the bathroom was too good to pass up when Ray opened the bathroom door and walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are…” he approached her, admiring her new frame as well while his hands roamed along her body as he leaned in closer to her “Checking yourself out?” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid laughed, turning to face him while she leaned against the counter--she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her and kissed him gently “I was, actually…” she admitted to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded “You should. You’re so fucking hot. So beautiful.” he praised as he went in for another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned as she kissed him, cupping his face when she pulled away “And you, Mr. Smith, are the hottest piece of ass I have ever encountered. You are so fucking handsome, sometimes I think I’ll die from it.” she told him firmly “I don’t tell you that enough,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a gentle smile, kissing her wrist as his pupils dilated slightly at his love and lust for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now take your pants off.” Astrid commanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray gave her a big smile, almost celebratory as he adjusted his glasses and shook his head “I will take my pants off when I want to take my pants off,” he growled at her “And I’ll do it after I make you cum so fucking hard, the neighbors 16 kilometers away will hear you.” he said as he grabbed under her thighs and picked her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid squealed, wrapping her legs around his waist as Ray walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom suite before he cradled Astrid down onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her lie beneath him as he unbuttoned his vest and threw it off, Astrid reached for his tie and pulled him closer again before she pulled it off from around his neck and threw it in a random direction while Ray kissed her sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a fucking goddess, Astrid.” he murmured in between kisses, feeling her fingers unbutton the sleeves of his shirt before moving on to his shirt; he held her wrists for a moment before he pinned her down, her hands above her head “You deserve all the fucking pleasure of the world, my Star.” he said before taking one hand and sliding it underneath her panties, gently rubbing her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid groaned “Baby,” she muttered, spreading her legs a little further apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray chuckled “That’s right, my darling…” he groaned while continuing to press circles into her clit, then slipping his middle digit into her cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned, her head tilting back slightly as her hands stroked her breasts gently against the fabric of her bra. Astrid moved her hips against Ray’s hand to give herself more friction, beginning to feel a tingling sensation down her back already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He arched his finger slightly, now pressing against her g-spot and watched as she struggled with the pleasure, crying out loud and he could feel his cock getting harder as she did it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raymond…” she muttered, extending a hand out to touch his abdomen while closing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid bit her lip as Ray quickened his fingers pace, he couldn’t stop himself from smirking as she slowly began to succumb to the pressure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum, Astrid. Cum for me.” Ray commanded her, watching her breathing begin to shallow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid gripped tight to his belt, feeling her orgasm approaching when...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BAM. BAM. BAM.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray!” Mickey yelled through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid lost her orgasm immediately, and Ray groaned as he looked up at the ceiling “For fucks sake!” He said, taking his hand back from underneath Astrid’s panties and stormed to his bedroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened it wide, annoying at Mickey’s interruption with his shirt open and his upper body exposed to his boss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey raised an eyebrow at the display, looking past Ray to see Astrid sitting up in her, clearly upset as she glanced over at the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Office. Now. It’s an emergency.” Mickey said before storming off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray shook his head, ready to beat Mickey to death as he buttoned his shirt back up and looked back at Astrid, who was picking up his tie and vest off of the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just…” Astrid glared at him, annoyed at not really him, and Ray knew that before she sighed “Go.” she muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything, he just left. Walking down the hall and down the stairs towards the makeshift office that Mickey was beginning to make; Ray was just tucking his shirt back in as he walked in to see Mickey on the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey saw him, nodding at his presence and arguing with whoever was on the other end of the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray huffed, standing in the corner as he waited for Mickey to finish the call as he tossed his phone on the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, I’m sorry—I didn’t realize you two were…” Mickey trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray didn’t acknowledge it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey nodded “I’ve been looking into what happened last week with the Chinese, I had Dave and Bunny ransack their farms to send a little message, however--they have responded in kind and not only destroyed one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> farms, but they harassed Lord and Lady Shire...so they’re out.” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray adjusted his glasses, processing the information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Suy Yu is telling us that he had no idea about the tracker, and that he is willing to figure out what happened, because from what he has been telling Dave and Bunny, he had absolutely no intention of ratting us out. He just wanted the damn cake. However, because we’ve both lost product, employees, revenue, and Pot Roast…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray raised an eyebrow at Mickey, who shook his head at him “I’m not gonna get into it,” he proclaimed “We’re both at a stand still until we come to a resolution. So...I think I’m going to extend a request for them to help get rid of our Russian friends.” Mickey explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Ray said “Do you want me to handle this?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey adjusted his jacket “We’ll both be going, yes--but we have to go to them...in London.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It could be a trap, boss.” Ray insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Kingpin nodded “It could be. However, I am tired of running--aren’t you? I’m sure Ros and Astrid just want to be home in time for the babies to arrive. I want this done now. So get your damn clothes on, and meet me in the car.” he demanded before grabbing his phone and leaving the office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray huffed as he watched Mickey leave. He knew that he had a point, he did want this all to be over so he could get home...he just wasn’t sure if they could trust the Chinese, especially with their uneasy relationship with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just do it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ray thought to himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lets fucking end this. I want to go home.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Astrid and Ros awoke alone in the house, the silence was deafening as they both called out to Ray and Mickey but nobody answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No Bunny. No Dave. It was just them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros looked at Astrid with pain in her eyes as Mickey didn’t even leave a note or anything to let them know where they had run off to or when they’d be back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they…” Astrid tried to find an excuse for them, but nothing came to mind and she felt a familiar weight hit the bottom of her stomach as she thought the worst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros shook her head “There’s no car, no protection, nothing…” she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid began to cry, sitting down at the dining table as she wiped away tears they were forming faster than she could catch. Ros sat next to the younger woman and took her hand “I’m sure they’re alright…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They left last night and didn’t come back, something happened, Ros.” Astrid insisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros sighed “Maybe something did, but we won’t know until we—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The front door opened swiftly, they both stood to their feet quickly but waited to hear who it was before running towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think they’ll notice we were gone?” Mickey asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros rolled her eyes as she stomped towards the front door “Michael Howard Pearson!” she scowled, Astrid slowly followed behind with her hands in the pockets of her cardigan as she saw two, exhausted, emotionally drained men standing in the foyer before Ros slapped her husband across the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid glared at Ray who looked at her, she was honestly too fed up to fight with him as she walked away from the group and into the kitchen to grab a pan and start breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No ‘good morning’?” She heard behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid just shook her head as she heated up the pan and got the kettle going “What’s there to say? I ask ‘where you been’ and you tell me something along the lines of ‘don’t worry about it’, and then I get mad, and then you get mad that I’m mad before we fight. And then we don’t talk again for weeks, thus starting the cycle all over again.” she explained to Ray as she turned to him “Tea?” she offered before turning back to the stove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray walked up to Astrid and gently grabbed her arms “We’re working with the Chinese to get the Russians.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to Ray “After what they did?” she argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Russian’s got to one of Suy Yu’s men, he’s been dealt with. They want the Russian’s out as much as we do. We might even start a business relationship when this is over.” Ray told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid scoffed at him “Good for you,” she walked to the fridge and grabbed the eggs out of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her, waiting for the pan to heat up before she began to crack eggs into it, also keeping an eye on the kettle before Ray sighed “Are you mad about last night?” he asked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No!...I mean, yeah, sort of--but that doesn’t even crack my top ten reasons why I’m angry with you.” Astrid spat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded “Enlighten me, please.” he leaned against a counter and crossed his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know why, and if I have to explain it to you, I’m going to beat you to death with this fucking pan. So just...fuck off, and go to bed already.” Astrid hissed at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt him, knowing that it was partly the hormones, and the other half of the cycle she had mentioned earlier. Ray hated this--he hated feeling like he was walking on eggshells; he hated that instead of fighting about baby names with Astrid, they were arguing about ‘business’ and how it was taking a toll on their relationship. He hated how far away they were from each other emotionally when they literally would stand next to each other all day, every day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray hated how he felt like he was losing her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently walked up to Astrid, kissing the top of her head before sighing “I love you,” he said before backing away from her and out of the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid waited for silence before letting a tear escape her eyes, wiping it away as the kettle began to scream and she took it off, letting the screaming cease when Ros walked in annoyed as ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you believe the nerve of them?” Ros asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The American didn’t say anything, she just hummed while pouring herself a cup of tea before she flipped the eggs over Sunny Side Down. Ros stood next to her and made a cup of tea as well, they stood in silence while Ros handed Astrid her mug after doctoring it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter what, we have each other, yeah?” she said camly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded “Ros…” she said, turning off the stove “With everything going on, do you ever feel like maybe you and Mickey aren’t gonna work out?” she asked before turning to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros smiled “Of course we will. I knew exactly what I was getting into when I married him, just like you knew exactly what you were getting into with Ray. Granted, yours and Ray’s relationship is different than ours…” she took a quick sip of her tea “But still...it takes a certain type of woman to be with men like Mickey and Ray. You’re still going through your growing pains, but you might be the strongest out of all of us.” she remarked, rubbing Astrid’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably right,” Astrid muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros chuckled “I know I’m right. Just...breathe, darling. Maybe it’s you who should be in charge of the relationship, and not him?” she recommended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid smirked “Like Ray would let that happen.” he muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My darling girl,” Ros cupped her face “You’d be surprised.” She smirked, taking another sip of her tea before leaving the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony arrived in the evening hours much to everyone’s surprise, Astrid welcomed him with open arms while Mickey and Ray were already weary of his visit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heard you boys were in town last night…” Tony observed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey nodded “Working with the Chinese to help get rid of our Russian problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded “Can you trust them after what they did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We handled it.” Ray chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony ignored him “I’d tread lightly, still.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey watched Tony for a moment “Y’know, Tony, I’ve been thinking—as much as I appreciate your efforts to stop Aslan, I was thinking maybe you could drop anchor here for awhile? Help keep the girls safe since my usual men are busy with the war efforts…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s eye lit up “I’d like that,” he said quietly “I would really like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey smiled “Wonderful! The sooner the better, cause like I said—my boys are gone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stood up, taking off his coat and smiled, showing off his bullet laden smile “Why not now?” He chuckled before leaving the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray tried to muffle his unapproving groan from Mickey, who glanced at his right hand and rolled his eyes at him “Don’t get all riled up, she’s not even talking to you right now. Again.” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of the night, she snuck down the hall and downstairs to Mickey’s office. Out of morbid curiosity and because she was nosy, Astrid turned on the desk lamp and began to examine all the files and documents perfectly organized on the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid read every file, every note that Ray wrote down—she slowly began to sat down as she read quarterly reports, unsigned business deals, and...a quote for Ros’s and Astrid’s baby showers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid,” a voice alarmed her, she grabbed the closest thing next to her and stood up, getting ready to stab whoever it was only to see that it was Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing up?” Tony hissed quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid just stood there for a moment, trying to think of an excuse before she shrugged “Nothing.” She muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony grumbled “Put the scissors down, I’m not gonna hurt ya.” He gripped as he walked into the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed, dropping them and sitting back down with the file still in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” he sat across from her “What are you doing, Birdie?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid sat back in the chair “Nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t look like nothing…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes “I can’t sleep…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re snooping about?” Tony asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid didn’t want to admit that she was snooping, she hated the word—but it didn’t change the fact that she was doing it. She rolled her eyes and nodded at her father before putting the file down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go through people’s things,” Tony lectured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at him “I’m not going to take advice from a fucking Bounty Hunter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony chuckled “You are my child,” he brushed a tear away “But you should, I could teach you a thing or two…” he remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid shook her head and sat forward, closing the file in front of her and beginning to go through another file “So when are we gonna kill Aslan?” She asked nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was taken aback by her question, reading her face as she looked over the file “I wouldn’t worry about that, my darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I will, because it seems that nobody can at this point. Just under the table business deals, backstabbings, and totally unnecessary baby shower plans.” Astrid hissed as she looked up at her father “So where is he, Tony?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stared her down, seeing in her eyes that she was dead serious. He hummed while nodding his head “I don’t know,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean you don’t know?” Astrid hissed “You’re a bounty hunter! You’re supposed to know these things!!” She argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a sneaky fox, that Aslan is…” he said, sitting further into his chair “He was in London at one point, and then just like you lads, he blew away with the wind.” he explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid huffed, slamming the file closed as she stared down her father, tears forming in her eyes “I will find him, and I will end this once and for all. I don’t care what it takes, I will kill him.” She hissed before standing up from the desk and leaving the office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony swallowed hard. Astrid was too much like him—and he worried what the ramifications would be if he or anybody couldn’t find Aslan soon. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was now a woman on a mission, listening to Mickey and Ray’s private conversations, going through all the documents and even convinced Bunny to wear a wire during meetings with the Chinese or anybody else Mickey and Ray spoke to regarding the Russians. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony advised her to stop, to let it all run its course, and let the men deal with the dirty work; but the rage within Astrid would not let her sit by any longer as she reached the halfway point of her pregnancy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid pressed a hand on her stomach, feeling her son kick while she listened to Ray and Mickey mutter amongst themselves--she was getting sick of their ‘waiting and seeing’ approach, it wasn’t doing them much good and as the weeks went on, Astrid’s anger got fiercer and she wasn’t sure if she could handle it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed away from the wall and walked around the manor, searching for Bunny or Dave, whoever she could find first when she gently bumped into Tony who smiled down at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What ya doing, Birdie?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen Dave or Bunny?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony thought for a moment--he had just seen them through the window, but couldn’t remember the exact room as he looked down at his princess “...backyard, I think. Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head at him “No reason,” she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The giant looked her over, he knew she was up to something but didn’t know what exactly before he sighed heavily “Whatever you’re thinking about doing: don’t.” he spoke softly but firm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid smirked “Don’t worry about it.” she hissed before sliding past him and walked to the back of the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunny and Dave were on watch in the backyard, silently scouring the place when Astrid walked out and stared at the two of them, no emotion on her face--just the stone look that accentuated her jawline “Hello, boys…” she greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am,” Dave nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunny smiled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid hummed as she walked closer to Bunny “Can I ask another favor?” she asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not another wire, is it? Because, I’m gettin’ a bit uncomfortable with it, if I’m being honest.” Bunny told Astrid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head “No, no wire,” she swallowed hard while looking out into the open field behind the house “I need your car keys...and your gun.” she spoke lowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunny shifted his entire body to her in shock, he worked for Mickey--and they both knew that, but it was obvious to the Brute that she was at her last end with this entire ordeal, not even Ros would have had the balls to ask him that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” he insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid glared back at him “Please!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bunny shook his head “I don’t work for you, I work for Mr. Pearson, and sometimes, Mr. Smith...I am here to protect you, not help you get into whatever trouble you’re planning. So go back inside, and maybe take a breather, yeah?” he said before walking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony immediately came up behind Astrid, grabbing her by her arms and guiding her back inside the manor “What did I just fucking tell you!?” he lectured her while she pulled herself away from him and turned to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid glared at him with such disdain; if she knew she wouldn’t break her hand doing it, Astrid would have punched Tony right there but she just seethed while clenching her fists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you not to worry about this!” Tony raised his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid flared her nostrils “And I told you that I was going to do whatever it takes!” she yelled back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey and Ray heard the commotion and immediately stepped outside of the office to see Tony grabbing Astrid and picking her up before climbing up the flight of stairs as she screamed and argued with him. Ray stood in shock before running to catch up with Tony as he threw Astrid into their bedroom, slammed the door closed, and pulled out a key to lock her inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing!!?” Ray yelled, trying to stop Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony pushed him away like he was nothing “Trust me on this one, son. We’re gonna keep her in there until she calms down.” he said, backing away from the door as Astrid screamed at Tony and banged on the door--she turned the door knob to no avail as Ray just stood there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just lock her in there!” Ray argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony looked him squarely in the eyes “She’s trying to get car keys and a gun. You do the math, chap.” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray looked at the door longingly--it was getting out of hand, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was getting out of hand, and all Ray could do was put his hand on the door and listen to Astrid try to fight her way out before she began to lose steam after a few minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony waited for complete silence before he sighed and leaned against the door “You ready to come out now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid?” Tony called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still no answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray and Tony shared a glance before Tony unlocked the door and opened it to find the bedroom vacant and the window by the bed opened wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me.” Ray stomped towards the window and looked out to see Astrid climb from the corner down to the first when he ran with Tony back downstairs while Mickey waited for the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you two doing?” Mickey asked them, just as the front door opened wide and Astrid caught her breath and stared at the three of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all stood in silence, just the sound of Astrid’s heavy breathing before she glanced over at the table next to the door to see a set of car keys; Ray and Tony followed her eyes before Ray huffed at her “Don’t.” he spoke firmly, as if he was talking to a client.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scoffed, quickly grabbing the keys and stared at him before she bolted out the door and towards the Mercedes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK!” Ray yelled, the three men now chasing after Astrid as she climbed into the driver side and locked the doors, watching as Ray slammed into the door and pulled at the handle to find it locked. He slapped the glass as he seethed at her “Open the door, Astrid!’ he yelled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid shook her head “No!” she yelled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray huffed, pulling on the handle again with no hope, watching as she put the keys into the ignition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid, please! Don’t do this!” Ray pleaded as the car started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him, shaking her head “Let go of the door handle!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head back at her “I’m not letting go. Unlock the door!” he argued back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, they both heard the door unlock, Ray turned to see Mickey pointing the extra set of keys at the car before glancing at Ray who immediately opened the door and pulled Astrid out of it; Tony reached across and turned off the ignition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the fucking hell has gotten into you!?” Ray yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey motioned for Tony to head back inside the house, the Kingpin followed behind while Ray’s grip on Astrid’s arms got tighter with every passing second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid couldn’t look at him, all of her anger and anguish becoming a tight ball in her chest as she began to cry--she shook her head as she tried to pull herself away from Ray who kept her still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid, talk to me. Please. What are you doing!?” Ray asked, he was desperate at this point as he watched Astrid fall apart “My love…” his voice went soft, feeling his heart break as they stood in the driveway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She struggled to breathe through her tears while Ray began to brush them away, she leaned against Ray before he held her close and looked out into the open field “My love, my Star...please talk to me.” He muttered before kissing the top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do this anymore,” she whimpered out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded “I know,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid shook her head “No, you don’t know. I am so tired, and angry! I would rather die than go back into that house! I miss my bed, I miss our home, I miss my job and my friends...I miss you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” she looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face while she shook her head “I don’t want to do this anymore.” she pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raymond, please! Please!” she begged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his heart shatter, holding her close before glancing at the front door where Mickey watched in the shadows--his face was stone cold but his eyes screamed sorrow before Ray looked back at Astrid “Astrid, sweetheart, listen to me…” he stroked her cheeks “We are going to get him. I promise. And when it’s over, I will take you wherever you want to go…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid began to sob again “You’re not listening…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am listening! Astrid! I am. But it’s not safe for you out there. I love you too much to just let you go.” Ray told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed away from him “And I don’t care anymore!” she cried “I’ll do it! I’ll kill him! I’ll kill them all myself!” she proclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray swallowed hard, watching her lean back against the car and she closed her eyes tight before she suddenly opened them; he wasn’t sure what exactly he heard as Astrid stood straight up after the noise while her fingers pressed against the car behind her, her bottom lip quivered before she looked down at her feet to see a small puddle in between and around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray…” she breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew. The second he looked down at the puddle, he knew--and his heart sank as if this moment couldn’t get any worse as she reached a hand out towards him and he took it quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...yes, my Star…” he muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid slowly looked up at him “I think my water broke,” she whispered, a single tear falling from her cheek.   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Some unsavory dealings with the loss of a pregnancy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a silent panic for Ray, gripping Astrid’s hand with one of his as she other gripped the steering wheel while he listened to the GPS guide him to the closest hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid would occasionally squirm in her seat, holding her breath as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Contraction?” Ray asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just nodded. He pressed harder on the gas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ray, slow down, please—you’re freaking me out more than I already am.” she insisted as she gripped his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray shook his head “It’s too soon. Something happened. Maybe you were right—you and Ros should have been somewhere else, somewhere less stressful? Maybe the stress triggered the labor?” Ray droned on and on before slowly stopping at a stop sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, stroking his thumb against the back of her hand “This is all my fault,” his voice faltering slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in too much pain to comfort you, so I’m just going to say it straight: yes, this is entirely your fault. Now let’s go!” Astrid said, feeling another contraction coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled into the intersection, Astrid noticed the giant Black SUV before he did when it crashed straight into their Jeep. The car flipped over, into the grassy field downhill, then back onto its wheels. Ray didn’t know how long he was out, only that he heard gunshots and yelling when he finally opened his eyes and looked out the cracked window at Tony shooting at Russians.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray immediately turned to Astrid, her head bleeding and blood was now gushing from in between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No! NO!” he yelled, gently shaking Astrid to wake her up, but nothing. He checked for a pulse, it was there...but it was faint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray opened the door and threw himself out of the car, he was still uncoordinated as he fell onto the ground while grabbing his gun from the inside of his coat pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and shot randomly at the Russians, not even knowing if he hit anything before he fell to the ground again. By the time he found his footing, the gunfire had ceased and Tony was running down the hill towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray shook his head “Astrid needs a hospital now!” He said urgently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony wasted no time running to the passenger side and practically pulled the door off his hinges to get to Astrid, unbuckling her from her seat and hurried her to his car as he laid her in the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Tony yelled at Ray who jumped into the passenger side while Tony sped off from the scene and down the country road.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray was lucky to just have a minor concussion and a crack in his glasses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck off! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as he waited with Tony to hear about Astrid as she was rushed away by a staff of ER nurses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like hours before someone emerged from the ER, Ray immediately stood and waited for the doctor to say anything other than what he felt deep in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have stabilized Ms. Stark. She’s lucky when you brought her in when you did because the hemorrhaging was close to being fatal,” she doctor started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ray heard the word ‘unfortunately’, he mentally blocked it--standing there but completely unaware while Tony held onto every word that the doctor said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately, with the coupling of the preterm labor, fetal injuries sustained during the accident, as well as a severe placental abruption, the pregnancy was no longer viable. The baby was delivered via Emergency C-Section and was stillborn. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded slowly, looking over at Ray who was just a shell of a man at this point--staring at the doctor “Can I see him?” Ray muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Father.” Ray said sternly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor nodded “You may.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Ms. Stark know?” Ray asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor shook his head “Ms. Stark remained unconscious for the entire duration. We will be checking her in momentarily, and when she wakes up, we will inform her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray shook his head “No,” he said “I will tell her.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor just nodded before leaving, Ray turned and stormed out of the hospital and into the parking lot where Tony followed, not sure where Ray was headed but he watched as the young man stopped mere feet from the car before he fell to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raymond,” Tony called out, quickly rushing to the man and put a hand on his shoulder “It’s alright.” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all my fault,” Ray muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shook his head “No, it’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said it was,” Ray said, feeling his cell phone vibrate in his pocket as he pulled it out to see that Mickey was calling; his rage stuck in his throat as he screamed out before tossing his phone across the parking lot, Tony watched as it shattered to pieces on the road before being run over by a car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older gentlemen sighed, kneeling next to Ray “She was angry, scared, and probably in pain, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray just nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t mean it--and this especially is not your fault. It’s those fucking Russians. They did this!” Tony remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray looked out into the road, watching cars drive over the remains of his phone over and over again--Tony’s words echoed through his mind when it finally clicked with Ray, the past year of war over some fucking kid. Aslan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They killed my son,” Ray muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, a loud car horn honked in Tony’s ear, forcing them both to face the car as a middle aged man yelled at them to get out of the middle of the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OYE--WE’RE HAVING A FUCKING MOMENT HERE!” Tony yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The driver honked again, and Tony immediately got to his feet to show his large frame before the driver apologized and backed his car away from the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gently grabbed Ray’s shoulders and pulled him off of the ground “Lets get back inside, mate. We’re gonna see them both soon enough...I’ll deal with those cunts.” he said before guiding Ray back inside the hospital. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray could hear Tony speaking with Mickey out in the hall, he wanted to punch a wall as he stared at Astrid as she laid unconscious in her bed with bruises beginning to form all over her body; his heart ached while he silently mourned the death of his son that had no name and he waited for Astrid to wake-up so he could break her heart too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid hummed, stirring gently before she winced and she began to struggle with opening her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Astrid…” Ray murmured as he stood from his seat, moving closer to her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ray…” she breathed out, still trying to open her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her hand gently “Take it easy, it’s alright. Take your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid groaned as she finally opened her eyes, immediately blinded by the lights, so she closed them again. Ray looked down at her, thinking to himself of how and when exactly he should explain everything to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” She happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it. It’s now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray squeezed her hand “There was an accident. On the way to the hospital, we ran into the Russians...luckily Tony was following us so he handled them. But…” he stopped himself, he would rather die than have to tell her the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes slowly at him “But…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raymond Smith never cried. He was good at keeping his poker face, but at this exact moment, he couldn’t hide a single tear that fell from his eye “Astrid, he didn’t make it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who didn’t?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray huffed, brushing away the tear as he sniffled “The baby,” he whispered to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head “You’re lying.” She accused him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Star. Our son is dead.” Ray said, another single tear falling down his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid started to shake, and Ray could do nothing but watch as she processed the information before a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the room. Tony immediately ran in and saw the scene, feeling his heart drop as he watched Astrid fight Ray while he held her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray held her the tightest he ever had, closing his eyes and listening to her mourn and struggle against him. He wanted this to be a nightmare, a joke...but he knew that this was the beginning of the end for so many things. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They named him Cameron Raymond Stark-Smith. Raymond held him, and Astrid didn’t. The heartbreak was too much and Astrid wanted it all to disappear, much to Ray’s dismay. They kept no mementos, cremated his remains to surrender to the hospital, and left back to the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Ray, the silence was deafening as he and Astrid sat in the backseat while Tony drove; he wanted nothing more than to hear Astrid say something, but he had never heard her so quiet before. Once the baby was gone, it was as if she was gone too--staring aimlessly into the open fields as if she was already dead but no one knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once home, Astrid retreated to the bed, remaining dormant as she stared at the ceiling and Ray laid next to her for hours and hours on end--feeling the guilt, and the sadness, as well as all these other feelings that he had never felt before. Ray examined her features over and over again as he laid next to her, watching her chest rise and fall with every breath, he would brush away tears then would randomly fall from her eyes, and he would wait until she would fall asleep before he did as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid never said anything. She just laid here. Ray wasn’t even sure what to do, and as the days passed and neither of them left the room, Mickey and Ros became concerned but weren’t sure how to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a week and a half, Ray softly exited the room one morning, his footsteps barely being processed on the wood floor as he went down the stairs and into the kitchen for a cup of tea as Mickey stood against a counter and looked up when he felt the presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was awkward, the two men just stood there for a minute before Ray walked towards the kettle and placed it on the stove before turning it on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey cleared his throat “Ho-how are you?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Ray muttered, turning to face Mickey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey nodded “And Astrid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray swallowed hard while he shook his head “She’s not doing so well,” he admitted “I don’t want to leave her alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take as long as you need.” Mickey said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray shook his head “This needs to end,” he said firmly but quietly “I want us to mourn our son in our own house.” he told Mickey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mickey stood up “I’m working on it, we’re getting close…” he assured Ray, just as the kettle began to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray turned away from Mickey, making two cups of tea silently before he turned back to his boss with the two cups in hand “...’close’...is no longer good enough.” he said before leaving the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently opened the bedroom door and shimmied in with the tea, looking up to see Astrid sitting up in the bed, staring at him. He saw a glimmer of something in her eyes, he wasn’t sure what it was--but he did know that he was relieved to see something after she laid lifeless next to him for almost two weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he muttered, closing the bedroom door and walking towards her “I made tea.” he said before sitting down next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made tea?” she repeated quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray handed her her mug and smiled “Yes. I made it just the way you like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as she gently took the mug, looking down at the liquid before she took a sip and sighed heavily. She didn’t say anything, and neither did he as they drank their tea in silence before Astrid put her empty mug on her night table and looked at Ray who was still working on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is on your mind, my love?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid looked around the room, swallowing hard as her glance moved back to Ray “I wanna go home.” she muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Ray muttered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid clenched her jaw “I want him dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since the accident, Ray watched Astrid choke up before she started to sob, she hid her face from him as her body convulsed then she stopped suddenly and wiped away tears while looking back up at Ray “I think…” she trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think what?” Ray asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid brushed away more tears “I think I might take a bath,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray let a small smile out “What kind of bath?” he asked her “Regular? Bubble? Raymond Inclusive?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed heavily at his joke “A Bath Bomb bath…” she muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray put his mug next to hers “Y’know, I think I might be able to find one of those real quick, I’m sure Ros might have a couple.” he adjusted his clothes before standing up “I’ll be right back.” he assured her, leaning down to kiss the top of her forehead and then left the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gone for five minutes, coming back into the bedroom to find Astrid not in bed; he called out to her as he walked into the bathroom to find it empty. Ray then left the bedroom, looking for Astrid all over the manor but could not find her at all when he finally ran into Tony who gently smiled at Ray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Astrid?” Ray asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shook his head, losing his smile “No--I thought she was upstairs with you.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray walked past Tony, running into Dave and Bunny--they hadn’t seen her either. He asked Mickey and Ros but they shook their heads when Ray felt a knot in his stomach as he walked through the Foyer and slowly opened the front door to see one of the cars missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did...did someone go out?” Ray asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody said anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For fucks sake, Astrid!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ray dropped the bath bomb he was still holding and turned to the mob of people behind him--before he could even panic, Tony grabbed Mickey and Ray and gently pushed them out into the driveway “Get in,” he commanded before all three of them hurried into his car when Tony put the ignition in and shook his head to himself “She can’t have gotten far.” he assured Ray.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for them, Tony was dead wrong--Astrid sped through every light, every stop sign, and carelessly swerved around every farmer's army of Sheep she came across. She was numb to the point where she didn’t even care, glancing in the rear view mirror every so often to make sure she wasn’t followed, and she wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the longest 4 hours of her life, but she did it as she drove through the strange yet familiar neighborhood before into the gravel driveway of Ray’s home. She felt a tingling sensation in her chest as she killed the ignition and slowly got out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile escaped her lips as she walked to the backyard gate, jumping over it to go around the house and see the backyard. It hadn’t changed. Astrid walked to the BBQ pit and reached under it, feeling for the spare key and smirked as she found it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid waited no time unlocking the backdoor and turning off the alarm quickly before she closed the door behind her and looked over the abandoned home as she made her way upstairs. It smelled like Ray--and memories of better times flooded her brain as she walked into their bedroom and left the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the dresser to grab a change of clothes--she meant it when she said she wanted to take a bath, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it was just poor judgement of Ray to assume it was to be at their depressing hideout. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled a set of pajamas out from the drawer and saw the familiar blue Tiffany’s box tucked away in a corner; Astrid hummed to herself as she grabbed it and looked it over before opening it up to see the giant, diamond ring that Ray had given her months prior. He claimed it wasn’t an engagement ring, however at that moment she wished that Ray had just asked her...she still wishes he would ask her. Or does he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid pulled the ring out and put it on her thin finger, she managed to let a chuckle out as she was reminded of how massive the ring was compared to her hand. In the midst of her thought, she heard the floor board by the bedroom creak--she looked up to see one Russian man standing at the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared each other down for a moment, before he pointed his gun at her and shot Astrid. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ray unlocked the door slowly and quietly before looking inside, nothing seemed out of place as Mickey and Tony walked in behind him. He called out for her quietly but heard nothing in response as they walked into the living space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony surveyed the area, seeing the spare key resting on the dining table as he met with Mickey and Ray who stood in the living room for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s here.” Ray assured himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded at him “I’m gonna check upstairs,” he said, but just as he walked past Ray to check upstairs, a loud shot was heard throughout the house and Tony fell back onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey and Ray pulled their guns to see three Russians and Aslan Sr. walking into the living room with guns drawn and pointed at the two men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drop your guns,” Aslan said, his tone cocky as he looked Ray over before slamming the butt of his gun into his head, smirking as he watched Ray fall to the floor before he looked over at Mickey “So, now we finally meet...after a year.” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey huffed as he dropped his gun like Aslan asked, looking around at the men behind him who kept their guns pointed at him and Ray, who was holding a head injury as he remained on his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how this ends?” Aslan asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is she?” Mickey asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aslan smirked “Even in face of death, you worry about little girl,” he chuckled, “I would not worry about her, she has been...handled.” he remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fucking cunt!” Ray yelled, standing up again, only to be hit again by Aslan and the consilege fell unconscious to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Russian stood in front of Mickey “I will make sure he suffers greatly, but you--I will let you be quick.” he muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey swallowed hard before nodding to himself, he was slowly accepting his fate as he looked around Ray’s house that he pretty much paid for, and glanced at Ray who was unconscious and knew his fate would be worse than himself. Mickey thought about everything he ever did in life, every regret, every kiss with Ros as well as every laugh. He lived a good life. All 49 years of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then do it,” Mickey said, closing his eyes and waiting for it all to be over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aslan nodded “No bargaining? No requests? No last words?” he offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Mickey said firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” he said, pointing his gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, before he could even ready his gun, three loud gunshots echoed throughout the house, alarming the two men as they turned to see Astrid in the doorway. She had a bullet wound on her left shoulder, as blood dripped from her fingers and onto the wood floor--but she didn’t care, she didn’t even look like she was in pain as she glared at Aslan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You failed,” she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aslan huffed, pointing his gun at Astrid while she raised Tony’s infamous Desert Eagle 5.0 and shot Aslan first, shooting him directly in his right arm and forced the Russian Oligarch to drop his weapon and scream out in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey got out of the way in time, the bullet going through Aslan’s arm and straight out the back window while the Texan dodged behind one of Ray’s couches. Astrid sighed as she looked down at the unconscious Ray in front of her before she walked up to the Russian, gun still pointed at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You also didn’t kill my dad either, but that’s neither here nor there.” she remarked, walking towards Aslan with the gun still pointed “Knees. Now.” she muttered, kicking his gun away from him and under the couch nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You.” Aslan hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me!” she mocked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aslan glared at her “You killed my brother…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid looked the man over “And you killed my son…” she muttered to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aslan huffed as he gripped his arm, saying nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old was your son, Aslan, right?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“18.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid hummed with a nod “Still a baby,” she observed “So you had your son for 18 years. Do you know how long I had mine? </span>
  <em>
    <span>HE NEVER LEFT THE FUCKING WOMB!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she screamed before shooting Aslan’s right shoulder, forcing him to cry out in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A single tear fell from Astrid’s eye, composing herself while Mickey looked over at her from behind the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just have one question for you…” she swallowed hard “Is there a Mrs. Aslan?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aslan shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. So nobody will miss you.” She declared, showing no mercy as she shot him once in the chest, and again in the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was deafening as Mickey slowly stood up from behind the couch and looked at Astrid, covered in blood like she had months prior. Mickey watched as she dropped the gun and looked over at him before she slowly fell to her knees and onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Mickey yelled out, going to catch Astrid in his arms “It’s alright, you’re okay. It’s okay.” He said, putting pressure on her still bleeding shoulder, knowing that he needed to call an ambulance, but knew it was risky with all the bodies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid looked at him “Mickey…” she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey nodded, grabbing his phone when Ray finally groaned and began to wake up; Mickey glanced at him and sighed with relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray,” Mickey called out, watching Ray rub his bleeding head and slowly sit up on the wood floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around the room to see the carnage and Mickey with Astrid; they all stared at each other before Ray gained his conscious mind back and nodded to Mickey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>3 MONTHS LATER</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was agreed that the best thing for Astrid was a vacation from everybody, and therapy. Lots and lots of therapy--at Mickey’s expense. Astrid took up residence in a tiny flat in London and was told to stay as long as she wanted, and when she was ready to come home, they’d be there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid took her time, healing emotionally and physically from everything that had occurred throughout that last year and her therapist didn’t even know how she was still functioning like a regular member of society. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess I get my resilience from my dad.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray resisted from calling and texting her all the time, not wanting to bug her during her time of rest; he missed her incredibly and he couldn’t wait to hold her again, but in the back of his mind, he worried she wouldn’t come back at all. And that thought killed him inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On a chilly Friday evening, Mickey was holding a ball for Rosalind’s pregnancy--the usual party guests were invited, as well as Astrid, however Mickey nor Ray had heard from her regarding her RSVP, and so they assumed that she needed more time. Tony wasn’t even sure if she was coming, and he spoke to her the most frequently, as her father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as the party guests arrived, music was playing loudly, and the celebration was in full swing--the King and Queen of the house saw a tiny brunette enter the manor in a black gown that hugged her body; they almost didn’t recognize Astrid at all! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ray saw her, he felt his heart beating fast against his chest--she had never looked more beautiful, and it took him no time to reach the foyer as she handed one of Mickey’s maids her coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Evening,” he greeted her, cautiously extending his hand to her, and she took it gracefully with a gentle smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray couldn’t keep his eyes off of her “You look ravishing, my darling.” he told her immediately “Would you like something to drink?” he offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid shook her head gently “No, not right now.” she said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to dance?” Ray asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but chuckle “You don’t dance!” she reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do lots of things, my Star.” he insisted while holding her hand tightly, just as Mickey and Ros approached the two of them with giant smiles on their faces, ecstatic to see her for the first time in months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey pulled her in for a hug first, noticing that her body tensed at his touch before he gently pulled away; Ros noticed it too as she hugged Astrid and everyone began to feel a bit uneasy as Astrid sighed to herself and nodded “Excuse me, for a moment…” she said, walking through the crowds of people before grabbing a glass of champagne, and leaving out the backdoor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray mentally kicked himself, beginning to go after her when Ros put a hand firmly on his shoulder “Allow me, Ray. Girl talk. You’d never understand.” she explained before she followed behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid had kicked off her heels as she walked into the backyard garden and eventual maze--going to her usual hiding spot that her and Raymond would use to make out and occasionally fuck during Mickey’s parties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat on the concrete bench as she took a sip, admiring the new light installation while listening to the party continue inside the house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was a mistake.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself when she heard a voice clear its throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid looked over at Ros, who stood by the corner entrance and smiled “May I sit with you?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Texan nodded, and Ros walked over before taking a seat next to her “I’m glad you came…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Me too.” Astrid said in between another sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros huffed, fighting back tears “I’m sorry.” She looked away to brush one away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry!” Astrid insisted “It’s your party, you can’t be sorry at your own party!” She managed to chuckle out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros shook her head “It’s just...I was really excited about us...pregnant together, having kids together...and then what happened, happened and now I feel guilty.” She explained “Like I’m showing off! Like a cunt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid sipped the last of her champagne and nodded, putting the glass in between them “You’re not, I’m happy for you.” she assured Ros “I think what happened, needed to happen. It hurts to say that, but…” Astrid trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, you’re having twins, I’m not envious in the slightest!” Astrid remarked with a chuckle, Ros laughed as well with a gentle ‘fuck off’ leaving her lips. The two of them sat for a moment in silence before Ros wrapped her arm around Astrid and held her close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Ros said, her thick Cockney accent coming through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid smiled, wrapping an arm around Ros in response and nodded “I love you too…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna go back inside?” Ros asked “I can show you the baby's room!” she offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid shook her head “No. Uhh...actually, I think I’m gonna go home. I thought I could do it: go out and </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> with people. But…” she shook her head, and Ros understood completely--even if she couldn’t imagine all that Astrid had been through in the past 9 months. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home home, or back to your little hideaway?” Ros asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid smiled “I’m sure Ray would like me to come home…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has been bursting at the seams for weeks now, I can tell. So if he jumps you the second he gets home...I warned you.” Ros said with a chuckle, releasing Astrid from her hug. Astrid nodded in understanding, blushing slightly before standing up and adjusting her dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ros watched her as she began to leave before Astrid stopped “Ros?” she turned back to look at her “Thank you,” she said before leaving. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It hadn’t even been 5 minutes that Ray left Mickey’s manor before he got a call wanting to discuss business; Ray thought nothing of it and talked throughout the drive home, casually continuing the work call as he walked into his home and dashed into the kitchen to make tea when he turned to see two legs resting on the arm of his couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a warmth in his chest as he recognized the painted toes and pale skin of his one love and he quit listening to Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, can I call you back? Something just came up?” Ray said, stepping closer into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Mickey asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded to himself “Yeah, just uh…” he couldn’t come up with an excuse “I just have to go. I’ll call you in the morning.” he said, making sure Mickey heard him before hanging up the call and walking towards the couch. His fingers stroked up her leg from her ankle to her knee while he looked down at the comforting sight of Astrid in her pajamas, reading a book as she laid comfortably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, hello…” he greeted her softly, a smile planted on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid gently smiled back, closing her book softly “Hi.” she breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray put his hands in his pockets as he looked down at her “Why didn’t you tell me you’d be coming home? I would have left sooner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged “You were busy, plus I just wanted to get a good chunk of reading done.” she told him before she sat up on the couch, crossing her legs and patting on the cushion next to her so Ray could sit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled brighter, taking a seat next to her and gazed upon her like it was the first time he’d ever seen her--she looked younger, her skin was glowing against the lights, and the bump was gone...like it hadn’t even happened. Ray was lost in thought when she put a hand on his knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid noticed him staring, she noticed the differences in him as well--like how much calmer he was, he didn’t look so tired anymore, he’d looked the best she’d ever seen him and it made her form a small smile as she stared back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Ray whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid extended her fingers for his hand “I missed you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray gently grabbed her hand and pulled his up to kiss it, before he glanced down at his watch to see that it was pushing 1A.M. “We should get to bed,” he insisted, slowly getting up from his spot when Astrid pulled on his hand to sit him back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid pushed her book aside as she moved closer to Ray, looking him over closely as she stroked his hair while basking in the silence of the house. It was a comforting feeling to Ray as he stared deep into her blue eyes as he reached out and stroked her cheek, knowing that for the first time in a long time, everything was okay. For the first time in their relationship, there was no underlying threat--it was just them, in their home, basking in each others presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Ray told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, adjusting his glasses after he blinked before she bit her lip “I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray felt a chill down his spine at her words, it felt different now; just like his touch felt different to her when he slowly leaned in to kiss her. Astrid whimpered out a moan as she held onto his shoulders before she climbed into his lap, feeling his gentle touch on her skin while her hips gently grinded against his groin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby,” he breathed into their kiss as his hands moved down to her hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid hummed against his lips, her hands going down to his pants to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants while Ray gently pulled away and watched his love pull his cock out from beneath his pants and stroked him gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray let a gentle moan escape his lips as he looked Astrid over before closing his eyes as he tilted his head back on the couch, Astrid bit her lip again as her grip on his cock tightened and leaned closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me?” she whispered in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray licked his lips as he nodded “I always want you,” he said as he opened his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then come get me,” she whispered, giving Ray one good tug before releasing him from her grasp and getting up from his lap, she giggled as he looked up at her longingly while tucking his cock back into his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid chuckled as she moved away from Ray in swift movements, Ray watched as he zipped his pants up and stood up from his seat while watching Astrid hurry up the stairs, her chuckle echoing through the house. Ray smirked as he followed behind her, skipping steps as he climbed up to chase Astrid into their bedroom and tackled her down onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned as his cock pressed into her hips while they landed, he looked down at Astrid who smirked at him while removing his brown coat. Ray helped, standing up to remove his article of clothing while Astrid’s hands moved back to his pants to undo them once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray’s hard cock busted out from beneath his pants once Astrid released him, he sighed with relief before laying down against Astrid and pulled her pajama shorts down with her simple panties and let them drop to the floor--his eyes never leaving Astrid’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to give you another baby.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, but no--he wouldn’t say something like that, it’s too soon. Ray bit his lip in response as she stroked his cheek, her fingers gently combing through his beard while he gripped tightly to his cock and rubbed the tip against her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid moaned, tilting his head back “Ray…” she moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stroked his cock again, grabbing under Astrid’s thigh to pull her legs apart and give his cock a warm place to rest as Ray immediately pushed his cock into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried out, arching her back slightly at the intrusion that she loved so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray listened to her moan, keeping still as they both adjusted to the sensation of being together again for the first time in months. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Hell--I love this woman.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jerked his hips back, listening to her groan before thrusting gently into Astrid, listening to her moan as she reached to grab tightly onto Ray’s shoulders as they stared into each other's eyes while Ray gave her another gentle thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Ray whispered to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid licked her lips at him as she nodded, feeling another thrust when she watched Ray shake his head, groaning under his breath and stopped with one last thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Ray muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe it, feeling himself cumming into Astrid and his cock going limp as quickly as he got hard--he couldn’t help feel shame as he slowly pulled out of Astrid and laid next to her, ignoring her glance as he huffed and stared at the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid sighed, turning her body to face him as she wrapped a leg around his and placed a hand firmly on his chest “Hey…” she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray shook his head, frowning hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me,” Astrid whispered, the hand on his chest moving to his face to force him to look at her “It’s okay, it happens…” she leaned in for a kiss “Maybe you got a little too excited? But it’s nothing to worry about. We have all night.” she told him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray raised an eyebrow at her “All night?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded “Yes,” she kissed him again “I’ll even let you put it in my ass…” she rubbed her hand against his limp cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop himself from smirking at her, how could he feel shame now when she just said he could fuck her in the ass? Astrid looked at him with her eyes that drew him in closer before he kissed the top of her forehead, she chuckled while rubbing her hand up and down his bulky chest before she sat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go clean up,” she told him “I’ll get the lube.” she whispered before getting up from the bed and hurrying to the bathroom as Ray’s cum slid down her leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I fucking love that woman. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>